In the rainy arms
by Haru-carnage
Summary: Tsuna se sent bien dans les bras de Yamamoto, serais-ce de l'amour, il ne sait pas, il se lance dans cette aventure sans filet. Il a peur, mais Takeshi est là, égal à lui-même pourtant, le jeune Vongola sait que sous sa bonne humeur se cache un homme inquiet.
1. Chapter 1

Notes : Bonjour ou bonsoir, me voici avec une nouvelle fanfiction sur mon fandom. Je n'oublie pas lueur dans son regard, en fait dès que j'aurai fini le chapitre final, je publierai le tout, ça en fera beaucoup, je continuerai mon défi de manière différente. Pour Cette fanfiction, à la base, je devais faire un One shot, ce qui explique une longueur assez inhabituelle. Mais finalement un chapitre de 3000 mots n'est pas assez pour tout ce que je veux mettre. Cette histoire sera sûrement courte, les longues fanfictions, ce n'est pas pour moi. Je travaille sans bêta, donc il reste des fautes, ne me jeter pas la pierre et indiquez le moi dans un commentaire construit, les reviews juste pour me blesser, oubliez-les.

Warning : Cette histoire contient du Yaoi, donc, les homophobes et ceux qui n'aime pas ce genre de choses, vous connaissez la sortie. Les persos sont peut-être un peu OOC, dans ce cas, navré. Il y aura un lemon, a quel chapitre, donc je place par prudence cette fanfic sous M

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Akira Amano.

* * *

Yamamoto sourit en voyant Tsuna sortir de la maison, bien sûr il n'était pas seul à l'attendre, et cela, il le savait, chaque jour, il était accompagné, du bel italien au caractère bien trempé, il était habitué à sa présence, comme si elle faisait partie du décor, sa dévotion pour le jeune homme était suspecte. Mais cela ne regardait pas le joueur de base-ball. Il continua son chemin comme à son habitude, pourtant, il se sentait comme de trop par moment, comme s'il était avec un tout jeune couple qui se cherchait. Il sourit toujours à son ami, car le gardien de la pluie était comme cela. Il se gratta le cou, il arriva à l'école, il croisa le regard froid de Hibari, décidément, il avait un peu mal choisit son orientation, il gardait cela pour lui, acceptant gentillement les cadeaux des filles, elles étaient si gentilles avec lui, mais il se voyait mal sortir avec l'une d'entre elles. Il se mit sur sa chaise et fit tourner un crayon entre ses doigts d'un air distrait, il sourit doucement, il verrait bien, comment réagirai, Tsuna et les autres à son absence. Il attendit la sonnerie retentisse, il descendit les escaliers et s'installa dans les tribunes en lâchant un soupir, il était seul. Bien sûr, il avait mal, il leva les yeux au ciel et remarqua quelques nuages, ils déversèrent une pluie fine sur le sportif, un sourire vint se peindre sur son visage. Il se mit à rire, il pleuvait, comme un signe de la nature qu'il resterait seul. Il fut surpris de plus sentir la pluie sur lui. Il tourna la tête et découvrit que c'était Tsuna, seul, sans Gokudera. Il pencha la tête.

-Où est Gokudera ?

-Il poursuit un membre de la Varia, que fais-tu ici tout seul ?

-Je passais le temps, je me demandais si je pourrai jouer sous ce temps.

-La vérité Yamamoto.

-Je me suis senti de trop, ce matin, mais cela ira Tsuna, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

-Je m'inquiète, tu es mon ami, un des plus précieux que j'ai. Sans toi, je serai perdu.

-Et Gokudera ?

-C'est un ami, un bon ami. J'apprécie sa présence, même si ces derniers temps, il cherche des noises pour rien à Belphégor. Ils semblent s'être rapprochés d'une certaine manière, un truc entre gardiens de tempête, j'imagine.

Yamamoto se mit à rire, il savait que Gokudera sous ses airs de rebelle qui n'avait rien à foutre, il avait des sentiments, qui plus est pour les garçons au caractère aussi trempé que lui. Il sourit en se disant que ces deux-là s'étaient trouvés, l'air de rien. IL se mit à rire avant de grelotter un peu. Il eut droit un sourire désolé du jeune parrain. Ce dernier prit le bras du sportif et l'emmena à l'intérieur, il alla à son casier à la recherche d'une serviette. Il essuya les cheveux du gardien de la pluie. Ce dernier sourit, c'était une gentille attention. Surtout qu'il aimait cette fille rousse. Il profita de ces gestes, l'homme se surprit même à fermer ses yeux tellement c'était doux. Il avait moins froid. Tsuna l'essuya et déposa la serviette humide sur l'épaule de plus grand. Le jeune homme aux cheveux sombres ouvrit les yeux et remerciait d'un beau sourire son ami.

-Merci Tsuna, c'est super sympa.

-De rien Yamamoto, tu sais que Kyoko, je l'apprécie moins.

-C'est la petite Haru qui va être heureuse.

A cet instant, il vit une grimace se peindre sur le visage du jeune boss, il rit en lui frottant la tête avec bonne humeur comme il avait l'habitude, il devait rassurer ce pauvre jeune adolescent, alors que lui-même était un peu perdu.

-Je n'aime pas les filles.

-Ah, je vois, pour te dire, tu n'es pas le seul de la famille.

-Je sais, il y a Gokudera, sûrement Mukuro...

-Puis il y a moi.

Tsuna le regarda à cet instant comme si il avait dit quelque chose de mal. Yamamoto sourit à son ami, il était juste surpris, à vrai dire contrairement Gokudera qui repoussait les filles à corps et à cri, ce n'était son cas à lui. Il attendit que le jeune parrain avale l'information. Il le regarda doucement avant de poser une main rassurante sur son épaule. Il sourit comme à son habitude, son cœur était toujours un peu lourd. Mais il supportait ce poids.

-Comment tu a su ?

-Dans le futur, Gokudera m'as tendu la main, j'ai senti mon cœur rater un battement.

-Tu aimais Gokudera ?

-Oui et non, c'était juste physique, étrangement, cela ne me fait rien qui fréquente Belphegor, c'était donc qu'une attirance physique, rien de plus.

-C'est quoi la différence ?

-Mah, je n'en rien au fait, l'amour c'est compliqué Tsuna, compte sur moi pour t'aider.

-Tu es trop gentil, et toi ?

-Je me trouverai une bonne personne, je ne suis pas amoureux.

-Ne le dis à personne.

-Je n'ai rien dit pour le secret de Reborn, alors tu sais que ton secret est en sécurité.

-Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi.

Tsuna câlina quelques instants son ami, et son cœur se mit à battre un peu plus vite, il mit cela sur le coup de l'émotion, trop forte pour lui à l'instant où il le faisait. Il se sépara de lui en entendant les insultes habituelles du gardien de la tempête. Ils se mirent à rire quand ils virent les traces de suçons sur la peau de l'adolescent aux cheveux argentés. La passion qu'il vivait avec Belphegor était très sauvage. Il remit ses habits correctement et fusilla du regard les deux autres. Bien qu'avec moins d'insistance, le dixième du nom. Yamamoto le calma avec son discours habituel. Il cacha ses rougeurs en tournant les talons. Voir le jeune italien craqué pour son ancien adversaire avait quelque chose de mignon. Le gardien de la pluie se sentait du coup, moins seul, puisqu'il était gardien du secret de Tsuna. Il savait que si cela s'ébruitait, le gardien de brume en profiterait peut-être, il cherchait Tsuna pour tout et rien. Le jeune homme aida son père au restaurant après ses devoirs et se coucha avec un sourire, il avait aimé ce câlin, le jeune parrain était bon ami, il se sentait à l'aise avec lui. Il savait que la mafia n'était un jeu, il relativisait pour que ça paraisse moins dangereux. Cela fonctionnait plus ou moins, enfin cela était le cas pour lui, les autres, il ne savait pas. Il ferma les yeux un peu pensif, peut-être appréciait-il Tsuna comme un frère ou plus. Il se mit à rire et se calma pour dormir.

Des semaines passèrent sans qu'il ait grande évolution pour le jeune parrain, ce qui semblait pas le cas de Belphegor qui envoyait souvent des petits mots d'amour à son amant qui râlait pour le principe, mais on voyait dans ses yeux qu'il appréciait les intentions du lanceur de couteaux. Ce qui faisait rire les deux autres, leur amitié étaient renforcés par le secret. Tsuna appréciait être dans les bras de son ami, il se sentait comme apaisé naturellement, il représentait bien son élément, le parrain, se surprit à être de plus en plus dans les bras du sportif, pour se calmer ou tout simplement accaparé sa douce chaleur. Yamamoto souriait toujours, il arrivait des moments plus ou moins longs où les deux garçons se tenaient simplement dans les bras durant de longues minutes, chacun écoutant la respiration de l'autre. Ils avaient failli se faire surprendre par Gokudera dont les joues empourprées et le souffle court indiquèrent ce qu'il avait fait avec le gardien de la Varia un peu plus tôt. Ils rentrèrent ensemble, Tsuna prétextant un devoir resta chez Yamamoto, Gokudera voulu rester avant de recevoir un sms enflammé de son amant, il rougit et alla sauver son prince d'un ennui quelconque. Le gardien de la pluie se mit à côté du jeune Boss, ce dernier appuya sa tête sur le plus grand. Il continua ses devoirs, jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Fatigué, il bailla doucement. Et alla installer sa tête sur les jambes de son gardien de la pluie. Il sourit et ce dernier laissa sa main se perdre dans la chevelure brune du jeune homme. Il continua un moment avant de voir la tête se tourner vers lui. Le jeune homme se mordait l lèvre, il voulait comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Un sourire de Yamamoto. Il était troublé.

-Pourquoi mon cœur bat si vite avec toi Yamamoto ?

-Peut-être l'amour Tsuna.

-Cela ne te dérange pas ? Je veux dire, tu n'as pas l'air très épris de moi.

Yamamoto se mit à rire avant de voler un chaste baiser au brun. Ce dernier rougit furieusement, ne comprenant pas ce qui arrivait. Il ferma les yeux et répondit timidement au baiser.

-Tu vois, je ne suis pas insensible à toi.

-Pourquoi, tu as l'air si normal.

-J'ai l'habitude.

-Tu m'aimes.

-Je t'aime Tsuna.

-Prouve-le moi, Takeshi.

Le gardien de la pluie embrassa tendrement le jeune parrain mordillant en douceur les lèvres du garçon aux cheveux bruns, il lui offrit l'accès de sa bouche. Dès ce moment, un ballet commença entre les deux hommes. Ils continuèrent jusqu'à manquer de souffle, leurs joues rougies par l'échange et le plaisir. Ils se câlinèrent simplement et allèrent au lit sans rien faire d'autre. Ils se réveillèrent le lendemain ainsi, ils se regardèrent un moment et le jeune parrain prit la main de son gardien de la pluie. Il sourit, et le sportif aussi.

-On est ensemble maintenant.

-On dirait bien, je pourrais te prendre la main à l'école. ?

-Euh... Si n'y a pas trop de monde, oui.

-Un peu timide.

-Ce n'est pas nouveau Takeshi.

-J'adore comment tu dis mon prénom, je me sens particulier.

-Tu es le garçon que j'aime. C'est normal... Enfin, désolé si je te gêne..Je...

Yamamoto sourit et prit la main de Tsuna doucement. Ils sortirent de la maison en croisant le père du manieur de Katana. Ce dernier félicita son fils, bien qu'il aurait aimé avoir des petits enfants, mais il acceptait les choix de son fils, tant qu'il était heureux, il frappa énergiquement le jeune garçon aux cheveux bruns. Ce dernier manqua de tomber, il sourit en voyant le gardien de la pluie le retenir. La main dans l'autre ils se dirigèrent vers l'école où ils retrouvèrent un Gokudera des plus inquiets de l'absence de son dixième du nom ce matin, chez lui. Il se gratta le cou.

-Je me suis endormi chez Yamamoto.

-J'espère que cet abruti ne t'as mis dans la tête des bêtises.

-Gokudera, Takeshi a été très gentil.

-Takeshi ? De quel droit, le dixième du nom te nomme comme cela ?

-Désolé, Takeshi.

-Tsuna et moi, on est ensemble.

Le gardien de la pluie avait annoncé cela fièrement, Gokudera en tomba sur le sol. Il n'y croyait pas, lui qui s'était laissé séduire par un abruti de prince, il découvrait que son dixième du nom était attiré par les hommes, il fusilla du regard Yamamoto qui souriait encore, il avait envie de l'étrangler, mais il se ravisa, finalement n'était-il pas heureux avec Belphegor, lui-même l'ignorait. Un message vint à lui comme pour effacer son doute, le sourire qu'il exprimait, ne faisait aucun doute pour le jeune couple qu'il formait avec ce dernier. Aussi bizarre que soit cet amour. Les deux tempêtes étaient bien ensemble. Le sportif frotta les cheveux du parrain. Ce dernier se mit à rougir et râla sur le fait qu'ils étaient à l'école. Il se mit à rire en l'entendant. Il s'installa en entendant la sonnerie qui annonçait le début des cours. La journée se déroula des plus normalement possible, Kyoko vint même parler joyeusement avec le gardien du ciel Vongola. Le bras droit auto-proclamé de ce dernier s'approcha du gardien de la pluie.

-Tu n'as pas peur qu'on te le vole.

-Mah, Gokudera, je ne pense pas, puis je lui apporte quelque chose qu'elle n'est pas capable de lui donner. Il en a besoin, bien qu'il joue son timide. Tu ferais mieux de surveiller ton chéri.

-Belphégor est qu'un putain de profiteur, très sexy soit, mais un profiteur.

-Hayato, tu l'aimes.

-Ne prononce pas mon prénom fana de base-ball de merde.

-Il serait temps qu'on utilise nos prénoms, tu ne penses pas ?

-Tch , plutôt crever. Et Belphegor ne me trompe pas !

Il s'éloigna à ses mots de Yamamoto qui observait sa moitié discuter avec la fille qu'il avait aimé il y a un petit moment. Il vit Tsuna se tourner et lui demander de venir près de lui timidement, cela se voyait à ses petites joues rouges. Il sourit, il était fier de l'avoir comme petit ami. Il s'approcha avec un grand sourire. Le gardien de la pluie sentit la petite main de Tsuna dans la sienne, il vit son regard se poser sur lui avant de se retourner sur la femme.

-Alors tu as compris comment on fait un gâteau Tsuna ?

-Oui, merci Kyoko, sans toi, je n'aurai pas pu faire plaisir à Takeshi.

-Prends soin de lui, Yamamoto. Il faut que j'annonce la nouvelle à Haru et Chrome. Elles seront contentes.

-Ne fait pas ça, elles vont me poser un milliard de questions.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Tsuna, je serai avec toi.

-Merci, Takeshi.

Les bras du jeune parrain se resserrent autour de son gardien de la pluie, il se sentait à nouveau serein, avec Yamamoto à ses côtés, rien ne pouvait lui faire peur. Qui plus est, il était plaisant à regarder, ses sourires lui réchauffèrent le cœur, bien qu'il savait que sous les sourires du manieur de katana se cachait parfois une douleur intense, le boss Vongola avait appris à déchiffrer les yeux de son compagnon. Il ne sentait pas encore prêt à faire des choses avec lui. Il avait besoin d'être sûr des sentiments que lui portait son petit ami. Il rougit en pensant à cela. Il sentit une main se poser délicatement sur son épaule, il rencontra les prunelles brunes de son compagnon. Il baissa la tête, très gêné par ses pensées. Le gardien de la pluie comprenait la peur de Tsuna. Il fit rien de plus que lui tenir la main et poser sa main sur son épaule, il devait y aller en douceur, lui donner la confiance qui lui manquait par moment. Il ferait tout pour aider Tsuna. Même le laisser vivre une autre histoire d'amour si ce dernier le souhaitait. Bien qu'il savait que ce genre de choses lui ferait mal. Le reste des cours se déroula le plus normalement possible, les notes des deux garçons étaient en amélioration, bien qu'inférieure à la moyenne, il y avait de l'espoir. Ils sortirent main dans la main sous le regard de Gokudera qui les fusillait du regard. Ils arrivèrent à la maison du jeune parrain. L'heure des séparations sonnait, les deux jeunes amoureux passèrent un moment à se regarder, avant que la porte s'ouvre et la tête de Fuuta dépassa de cette dernière.

-Grand frère Tsuna, viens jour avec nous, toi aussi Yamamoto.

-Non, je dois faire mes devoirs et Takeshi aussi, rentre s'il te plaît, je dois lui dire un truc et c'est privé.

-Je vais contacter la planète Ranking pour voir si votre couple est bien classé.

Les deux hommes rougirent en l'entendant, Yamamoto caressait du pouce le revers de la main de Tsuna, il était calme et pourtant nerveux, un jour, il devrait le dire à son père. Il n'était pas encore prêt à le faire, la femme serait sûrement pour, Nana était tellement gentille.

-Takeshi, j'aimerai un jour redormir avec toi, mais aussi pouvoir te faire les choses que font un couple, je me sens pas prêt, toi tu l'es. Attends-moi un peu.

-Tsuna, j'attendrai, sache que cette nuit dans tes bras à apaisé mes peines, lavé mes doutes que j'avais à propos de mes sentiments. Je n'ai pas qu'une attirance physique pour ta personne, j'aime la personne que tu est entièrement, ta timidité en fait partie, Tsuna. Alors attendre ne me fait rien. Un jour tu m'offriras tellement de choses que je serait plus ou donner de la tête. Bonne nuit, mon chéri.

Yamamoto se pencha et vola un baiser tendre à Tsuna, ce dernier lui répondit timidement, tenant sa main fermement, il ne voulait pas le quitter, pour lui, c'était un véritable crève-cœur, mais il savait qu'il devait mettre un peu d'ordre à ce qu'il ressentait. Il aimait Takeshi, mais il se sentait un peu comme le meilleur ami qui venait s'incruster dans la vie privée de l'autre. Il devait être seul, au moins un peu. Le jeune parrain serra le gardien de la pluie. Il sourit, il était si bien, il voulait être dans ses bras pour toujours, si calme, si chauds et réconfortants.

-Je dois y aller, je t'aime.

-Moi, aussi Tsuna.

Il s'en alla après lui avoir frotté affectueusement les cheveux de l'homme qu'il aimait. Yamamoto rentra chez lui et se mit distraitement à ses devoirs, puis alla aider son père qui lui parlait de son avenir avec son compagnon, il rougit et se disait que finalement, c'était bien qu'il vienne pas ce soir chez lui, il aurait sûrement été extrêmement gêné. De son côté, le boss Vongola, finissait ses devoirs et joua avec les enfants de la maison, il se dit que les gosses avaient de l'énergie à revendre, c'est après un repas des plus copieux et une douche qu'il s'allongea sur le lit se questionnant sur l'avenir de leur couple quad ça lui fit tilt, Fuuta, avait parler d'un classement de leur couple. Il avait un peu honte de lui demander cela au jeune garçon, encore innocent. Il frappa des petits coups sur la porte de la chambre, le jeune garçon se frotta les yeux et regarda Tsuna le regard prit encore dans un rêve.

-Fuuta, tu peux donner le classement que tu as fait tout à l'heure.

-Sur Grand frère Tsuna et Yamamoto grand frère.

-Oui.

-Vos chances sont mitigées, le classement te voyait avec Kyoya Hibari, puis Mukuro, comme Gokudera est en couple, il a été écarté du classement. Yamamoto est que troisième. Mais comme tu dément un peu mes classements, je pense que vous avez vos chances.

-Merci, Fuuta, rendors-toi.

-Par contre, vous avez de grandes chances d'avoir des enfants. Bonne nuit grand frère.

Tsuna ne comprit pas ce qu'il voulait dire, il devait sûrement qu'il avait plus de chances d'adopter en étant avec Yamamoto, ils étaient deux hommes, donc génétiquement, c'était leur seule solution. Il sourit, des enfants, il n'était pas sûr qu'il pourrait le faire avec Takeshi, pourtant quand les songes l'emportèrent, un rêve très détaillé le hanta, pourquoi son petit-ami était nu sur lui ?


	2. Chapter 2

Notes : Voici mon second chapitre, le lemon ou lime sera certain dans le suivant, vu comment je tournes, à moins que je trouve un obstacle. Vu mon cerveau tordu, je ne lancerai aucun pari sur l'un ou l'autre. Je m'excuse auprès des fans de Hibari (dont je fais partie) pour l'image que je lui donnes dans la fin de ce chapitre. J'aimerai remercier jilie084 de me suivre. Cela ne vaut pas une review, mais ça me fait chaud au cœur qu'on suive cette histoire. Bonne lecture.

Couple(s): Yamamoto x Tsuna &amp; Gokudera x Belphegor avec un sous entendu Hibari x Mukuro

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent toujours à Akira Amano

* * *

Yamamoto se leva, un peu fatigué, il avait repensé à Tsuna et aux mots qu'avaient dits son père. Il se leva doucement en se massant la nuque, il ne devait penser à cela. Depuis qu'il savait qu'il aimait les hommes, il avait oublié avoir des descendants. Il aurait pu demander une mère porteuse, mais il voulait avant tout être sûr de son amour pour la personne avant de faire ce genre de projets. Il s'habilla lentement, vérifiant qu'il était correct. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux sombres et alla chez Tsuna pour passer une journée avec lui. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'ils avaient congé. Il mit un petit pull marron clair et prit son parapluie bleu. Le temps était exécrable, ce qui n'empêchait pas le jeune homme d'être heureux. Il allait revoir son petit ami. Il pressa le pas, le temps rendait sa course un peu plus lente. Les rues sont parfois glissantes sous ce temps. Il croisa Ryohei qui criait de tous ses poumons son mot. Il se mit à rire. Il arriva dans la maison du jeune parrain un peu mouillé. Il était rentré grâce à Fuuta, le jeune italien vivait presque tout le temps dans la maison des Sawada. Le jeune parrain dormait encore, alors il accepta de jouer avec les trois enfants de la maison à un jeu d'intérieur. Il découvrit qu'il n'était pas doué pour ramasser les points, mais il passait le temps avec une partie de la vie de l'homme qu'il aime. Celui-ci arriva alors qu'il avait perdu au moins une dizaines de vies à lui tout seul. Les deux garçons sortirent de la pièce laissant les enfants seuls. Le sourire du prince des classements ne leur échappèrent pas. Ils rougirent et se prirent la main timidement. Ils allèrent dans la chambre du boss Vongola. Il s'instalèrent au pied du lit très gêné par le regard plein de sous-entendus qu'avait lancé le squatteur avec son gigantesque livre.

-Takeshi, merci d'être passé, ça me fait plaisir.

-Je dois profiter des moments avec toi. Gokudera n'est pas venu ?

-Non, il m'a envoyé un message qui disait, je cite. Si cet enfoiré de fou de base-ball te fait le moindre mal, je l'étripe. Fin de citation.

-C'est bien lui ça. On ne le changera pas, c'est pour cela que je l'apprécie.

-Tu as d'autre passion que le base-ball ?

-J'aime beaucoup cuisiné, je ne fais pas carrière dans mon sport, je pense succéder à mon père. J'aime les gâteaux, sûrement moins que les filles, mais je les apprécie. J'adore passer du temps avec toi, je me sens complet. Et toi ?

-J'aime les jeux vidéos, je ne sais pas quoi faire plus tard, je suis parrain donc mes choix de carrière secondaire sont presque réduite à néant. Je ne sais pas si j'aurai du temps à t'accorder Takeshi. J'aime passer du temps avec mes amis. Plus avec toi. Tu m'apaises. Cela me fait beaucoup de bien. Je sais que sous tes sourires, tu caches une part mélancolique.

-Je suis grillé.

-Takeshi, tu peux tout me dire. On est ensemble, non ?

-J'ai tellement peur qu'il meure, en plus, il naura sûrement pas d'hériter vu mon orientation. Il est gentil, j'aimerai tant le rendre fier. Mon père.

-Ne t'inquiète, on s'arrangera pour cela en temps voulu. Comme un vrai couple.

-Merci, Tsuna chéri. Cela m'inquiète un peu, mais on a le temps.

Tsuna tourna sa tête pour cacher ses rougeurs. Mais Takeshi lui prit le menton et vola un baiser au jeune parrain. D'abord timide, il s'enflamma un peu. Ils se séparèrent à court de souffle. Les yeux des deux hommes brillèrent d'un éclat qui disait doucement le désir inavoué pour l'autre. Ils se câlinèrent tendrement leurs visages si près l'un de l'autre que leurs lèvres se frôlaient de temps à autre pour s'embrasser. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, si bien qu'ils n'entendirent pas tout suite la mère du jeune parrain entrer.

-Tsuna, que fais-tu à ton ami ? Tu l'embrasse, mon petit Tsuna est amoureux d'un garçon ? Il faut que je parle à ton père.

La dame de la maison fila pour prendre le téléphone et parler au père du jeune parrain. Ils se décollèrent un peu. Ils avaient honte, en même temps, ils tinrent les mains se caressant mutuellement en douceur. Yamamoto avait un regard plein d'excuses. Il n'avait pas voulu cette situation. Après une demi-heure, elle revint, les étoiles pleins les yeux. Cela sentait pas très bon. Les mains du garçon aux cheveux bruns se crispèrent.

-Il faut fêter ce grand jour, mon petit Tsuna deviens un homme. Je suis fière.

-Maman, on n'a encore rien fait !

Elle partit telle une furie et descendit les escaliers rapidement, Tsuna lâcha un petit soupir avant de se blottir dans les bras de Takeshi, il se sentit à nouveau apaisé, serein. Il respira à fond et l'odeur du sportif vint lui chatouiller le nez, un mélange de sel, d'orange et de vanille. Il sourit en se disant que son petit ami avait l'odeur d'un dessert salé. Il sentit la main du sportif lui caresser les cheveux avec douceur. Il resta un moment comme cela avant de donner un petit baiser à cet homme formidable qu'il avait à ses côtés. Il entendit son portable vibrer et découvrit un message assez enthousiaste de Gokudera qu'il serait ravi d'être le garçon d'honneur de son mariage. Le parrain se mit à crier et lâcha son téléphone portable.

-Ma mère veut nous marier Takeshi, elle est folle !

-C'est une femme, elle voit son enfant heureux donc il faut qu'elle fasse quelque chose pour cette personne.

-Le mariage Homosexuel n'est pas autorisé au Japon.

-Je sais cela. Elle s'est emportée, respire Tsuna, respire.

-Je voulais juste passer du temps avec toi.

-Tout ira bien Tsuna, nous allons nous apprendre à nous connaître en Italie, je suis sûr que Gokudera sera ravi de venir avec nous, au moins, il pourra voir plus souvent son prince chéri.

-Takeshi, tu joues les entremetteurs.

-Je le dois à cet homme qui m'a plus physiquement.

-Que ferais-tu pour moi.

-Bien plus. Crois-moi sur parole, tu es plus précieux que tous mes points eu au base-ball.

Yamamoto le serra entre ses bras, espérant que son désir pour lui se ferait discret, plus il avançait, plus il sentait son corps d'adolescent lui demander bien plus que l'affection que lui donnait le jeune boss de la famille Vongola. Il sourit et lui frotta les cheveux, il voyait dans le visage du jeune homme qu'il avait réussi à le rassurer. C'était cela de fait. Il devait parler à la maman de son petit ami, leur laisser du temps, ils s'aiment pourtant il se sentait pas prêt à tout officialisé. Il était trop tôt. Tsuna avait peur de la réaction de ses amis, comment le prendrait ses gardiens, pour Gokudera, il savait déjà, mais les autres ? Il frissonna de tout son long, il devait les affronter, maintenant que sa mère s'était chargée de lui faire son coming-out, la galère. Il lâcha un petit soupir, il pouvait déjà entendre le bruit de bagarre devant sa maison. Il saisissait la main son homme et descendit les marches avec une lenteur mesurée. Il ouvrit la porte et vit que la plupart des gens étaient, y compris Gokudera qui était Belphegor tout sourire. Riant presque de la situation.

-Allons, Tsunayoshi, tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu étais gay, j'aurais pu m'emparer de ton corps avec amour.

-Ananas, on ne t'a pas parlé, Herbivore, se marier est interdit par la loi, je vais te mordre à mort.

-Dixième du nom, en tant que bras droit, je serais garçon d'honneur.

-Le prince a hâte de te reluquer dans ton costume Hayato.

-Ne fais rien devant le dixième du nom, sinon, je fais ce que je t'ai dit l'autre fois.

-Le chevalier ne donne pas d'ordre à son prince.

-Bel, plus tu sais quoi pendant une semaine.

-Tu craqueras avant moi.

-Herbivores, je vais vous mordre à mort.

Suite à cela une bagarre se mit en route dans le jardin du jeune parrain Vongola. Tsuna débordé, n'avait pas fait attention à la présence de Haru, Basil et Byakuran qui semblait un peu s'amuser de la situation.

-Du calme, les amis, Tsuna a besoin de calme.

-C'est pour cela qu'il vient dans tes bras, n'est-ce pas Takeshi, Je récupérerai Tsunayoshi, de gré ou de force.

-Il est amoureux et Hibari, il ne veut pas se marier, c'est une idée de la maman.

-Hn.

Il tourna les talons et tira par la veste Mukuro, ce dernier râla et cria ce qui ne semblait pas déranger le chef du comité de discipline. Ryohei les croisa et alla à la maison de son ami. Il le découvrit main dans la main avec Yamamoto, il rougit furieusement et fonça pour les féliciter en hurlant.

-Merci, grand frère, d'ailleurs, je peux continuer à t'appeler comme cela même si je ne suis avec ta sœur.

-Aucun souci, Sawada. Tu es mon petit frère de cœur à l'extrême, si tu as le moindre problème, je viendrai t'aider à l'extrême.

-Pense à tes amours aussi.

-Je n'ai personne en vue. Bon, je file à l'extrême.

Tsuna vit les joues rouges du boxeur, il sut immédiatement que ce dernier était lui aussi amoureux, il l'aiderait dès qu'il aurait mis les choses à plat avec Takeshi, si ce n'était que de l'apaisement. Si ses sentiments n'était dû qu'à son envie d'être serein ? Il n'en savait rien. Il revit à un instant fugace de son rêve, ses joues chauffèrent. Il serra d'autant plus la main du sportif. Byakuran mit ses mains sur les épaules du jeune boss. Un fin sourire sur son visage, ses yeux à demi-fermé comme à leur habitude. Il se pencha et vola les lèvres du jeune homme devant lui, ce dernier se mit à pousser de toutes ses forces. Il alla se cacher derrière Yamamoto qui était tout sourire. Haru décida de s'en aller, il était bien protégé, elle n'avait plus qu'à rejoindre Kyoko pour manger quelques gâteaux.

-Tu as de la chance jeune homme, je crois que ce petit Boss Vongola est très attaché à toi. Merci de m'avoir laissé l'embrassé, je vais voir ce cher Shoichi, il sera content de me voir.

-Seigneur Sawada, je suis content pour vous, je le dirais à mon maître. Il risque de venir lui aussi. Préparez-vous mentalement. Bonne chance seigneur Sawada.

Les deux hommes s'en allèrent, il restait plus que Gokudera et Belphégor, ces derniers étaient en train de se chamailler pour savoir qui serait au-dessus, les joues de Tsuna prirent une teinte de rouge. Leur relation semblait très physique. Le gardien tempête salua son boss en s'inclinant poursuivant le prince meurtrier qui fuyait en hurlant à qui voulait l'entendre que son homme le trompait. Il pestait contre ce dernier. Le calme retombait et les jambes du jeune parrain commencèrent se dérober sous son poids, il se sentit soulevé et vit Takeshi qui lui souriait, il vola un baiser, mais un vrai. La langue demandait l'autorisation pour entrer dans celle de l'autre. Le parrain laissa cette dernière se mêler à la sienne, leur caresse étaient si tendre, qu'il en gémissait un peu dans le baiser. Le gardien de la pluie rentra laissant à son petit ami, le temps de respirer correctement. Il grimpa les escaliers doucement. Le baiser venait et revenait, il s'arrêta quand il arriva dans la chambre du jeune homme. Il sourit et caressa ses cheveux bruns.

-J'ai eu si peur que tu tombes amoureux de Byakuran.

-Pas envie d'avoir un psychopathe à mes côtés.

-Pourtant j'ai des côtés que tu ignores, peut-être que je cache un côté psychopathe.

-Je pense que je le découvrirai, puis j'aime trop être entre tes bras pour m'échapper.

-C'était de la déclaration, Tsuna.

Il rougit et se mit à crier comme une petite fille, cri qui se transforma en rires sous les chatouilles du sportif qui s'amusait comme un fou à la faire rire. Il trouvait le rire de son petit ami à l'image de celui-ci, c'est dire très mignon. Il s'arrêta que lorsque Tsuna lui supplia de s'arrêter à moitié à court de souffle et les joues rougies. Il ne pouvait décidément pas lui résister.

-Takeshi ?

-Oui, qu'est qu'il y a ?

-J'ai fait un rêve étrange.

-Quel genre ?

Aucun mot sortait de la bouche du jeune parrain. Il était affreusement gêné, il tordait du bout des doigts le bas de son pull léger de couleur orange. Voyant la gêne de ce dernier, Yamamoto déposa un baiser sur le front de cet homme qui avait ravi son cœur.

-Cela peut attendre Tsuna.

-Merci, mais ça ne te frustre pas.

-Si, mais je ne vais pas te brusquer. Cela rendra les choses plus amusantes.

-C'est pour ça que je t'aime Takeshi.

Yamamoto se mit à rire avant de lui ravir un énième baiser. Il savait que ça ne serait pas facile, mais cela semblait en bonne voie pour passer à d'autres choses. Il caressa sa chevelure si douce. Il sourit en voyant les joues de son partenaire se teinter encore plus du rouge qui lui donnait un air presque trop tentant. Il se mordit les lèvres, il sentait son bas lui faire mal. Il devait partir avant de faire des bêtises.

-Tsuna, je vais rentrer.

-Reste dormir, Takeshi, s'il te plaît, je dors correctement si tu viens dans mon lit.

-Je suis là pour toi.

-J'ai presque honte d'être ton copain, tu es si beau et musclé, moi je suis trop maigre.

-Tu es mignon, et parfois classe, tu les surpasses tous. Tu sais quand il y a la flammèche sur ton front ou que tu est super sérieux, mon cœur explose, ça fait bam.

Tsuna se mit rire en l'entendant parler comme cela. Même amoureux, Yamamoto expliquait les choses à sa façon. C'était mignon et drôle, cela le rassurait aussi, car au moins leur relation ne les changeait pas top. Il lui donna un baiser, sentant quelque chose dans le bas de son petit-ami. Il rougit en comprenant de quoi il s'agissait. Il ravala sa salive.

-Takeshi, ça fait mal ?

-De quoi tu parles Tsuna ?

-Bah euh... Hi ! Non, je ne peux pas dire ça.

-Mah, t'inquiète, j'arrangerai ce souci, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est les hormones comme dis mon père.

Il lui vola un baiser avant qu'on les appelèrent pour le dîner, les deux garçons mangèrent avec enthousiasme, le gardien de la pluie cachant à merveille son problème. Lambo tenta même de voler la nourriture de Tsuna après son énième échec à voler le repas de I-Pin. Il se stoppa en voyant le regard de tuer qu'avait Yamamoto l'espace de quelques instants. Il frissonna de tout son long et laissa le repas de son frère de cœur tranquille. Le jeune parrain ne remarqua rien, il était bien trop gêné par les paroles de la femme de la maison qui l'assaillit de questions.

-Madame, j'ai fini, je vais prendre un bain pour pouvoir rester avec votre fils. Et croyez-moi, je ne ferai rien dans cette maison.

-D'accord. Tsuna, tu iras après.

-Oui, j'irai.

Yamamoto sourit le laissant seul avec la dame de la maison. Bianchi était partie peu après le petit professeur du boss des Vongola. Il grimpa les escaliers et trouva la salle d'eau. Il laissa l'eau couler, il se déshabilla. Il regarda son corps, si prompt à s'enflammer, il prit un bain et s'occupait de son problème rapidement. Il devait calmer ses ardeurs et au plus vite. Il sortit de là, un peu essoufflé, mais au moins, il n'avait plus cette douleur dans son bas ventre. Il laissa la place à Tsuna. Il fila avant de le voir nu, ce qui aurait annulé l'effet du bain. Il s'installa sur le lit du parrain avec un petit sourire, il n'attendit pas bien longtemps. Le garçon aux cheveux bruns alla le câliner. Il frotta ses cheveux encore un peu humide.

-Désolé, pour ma mère, elle est trop enthousiaste

-Elle est contente pour toi.

-Je sais, mais c'est lourd. J'ai envie qu'on me laisse enfin tranquille. J'en ai marre de tout cela. C'est trop pour moi.

-Repose-toi, Tsuna, je dors avec toi ce soir.

-Je pourrais enfin dormir correctement. Contre toi, tout s'envole. Je n'ai plus peur, je me sens si heureux.

Il se coucha et tapota doucement la place vide en rougissant. Yamamoto s'y installa doucement et posa un baiser sur le front de son petit ami. Il le serra entre ses bras. Le parrain s'endormit directement, ce qui n'était pas le cas de son gardien, il l'admira quelques minutes, le caressant avec tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour lui. Comme une évidence. Il ferma les yeux, le nez dans la chevelure du plus petit et se laissa emporter par le sommeil à son tour.

Tsuna se réveilla avec une désagréable sensation dans une partie basse de son corps. N'osant pas y croire, il tenta de s'échapper de l'étreinte de Takeshi. Il ne réussit pas, il essaya de penser à Hibari en tutu rose bonbon, son excitation se calma à cette vision. Il respira à fond. Il vit dans sa tête le chef du comité de discipline danser dans sa tenue. Il était calme et pourtant, le cou hâlé de Yamamoto lui faisait revoir son rêve, il retourna au lac de cygnes danser par Hibari Kyoya, il pria que le principal concerner n'apprennent rien de tout cela, ou encore pire Mukuro. Il lâcha un petit soupir et les yeux de son amoureux s'ouvrirent. Il sourit. Cela rassurait le jeune parrain. Ils restèrent un moment au lit, à se câliner, s'embrasser, faire des gestes tendres sans aller bien loin, juste de la pure tendresse.

-Je ne te pensais pas si guimauve Takeshi.

-Je le suis seulement avec l'homme que j'aime.

-Gokudera a raté cela.

-Peut-être, mais je t'aurai raté, toi.

Tsuna se mit à rire avant de se lever du lit. Il remit son pyjama en place, demain, l'école reprendrait, il fallait faire quelque chose pour son sommeil, il avait bien dormi entre les bras de Takeshi, mais le matin lui avait fait mal.

-Takeshi, dormir avec toi est extra, sauf au matin.

-Mah, tes hormones travaillent aussi, je t'assure que je t'aimerai, qu'importe ce qui arrivera. Plus je passe du temps avec toi, plus je me sens ramollo comme un marshmallow grillé. Je t'aime

-Je dormirai chez toi. C'est décidé !

-Préviens ta mère. C'est la moindre des choses.

-Elle va me foutre la honte.

-C'est une maman, ne t'inquiète pas. Elle accepteras.

-Viens avec moi.

Tsuna prit la main de Yamamoto et ils descendirent les escaliers pour prévenir la dame de l'absence future de Tsuna.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes :** Voilà le chapitre avec un peu de retard, désolé (enfin ce n'était pas comme si quelqu'un me suivait vraiment). Bref, voilà un début de lime, le lemon arrive, courage. Je vous le prommets. Pour les couples secondaires,j'ai choisi ceux-là parce que j'avais envie.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano.

* * *

Yamamoto prit le sac de Tsuna avec un grand sourire, comme à son habitude. Il posa une main sur son épaule, il savait que cela serait un peu dur pour le parrain de quitter son domicile, il avait tellement de souvenirs ici.

-Maman, par pitié, ne fait rien de plus.

-Allons, mon petit Tsuna, je ne fais que vous donner un coup de pouce.

-Maman...

-Tsuna, on y va, merci pour hospitalité madame. Je vous rendrais votre fils entier, promis.

Le sportif conduisait le jeune homme hors de la maison. Ce dernier sourit un peu, la chaleur vint prendre ses joues alors que Takeshi le touchait à peine, il n'imaginait pas si ce qui se passerait si comme dans son rêve... Non, il ne devait pas y penser. Il prit la main de son amoureux et marcha à ses côtés tout le long u chemin sans dire un mot, il était trop gêné, alors le gardien de la pluie ne disait rien, profitant du contact donner par le jeune homme si timide. Il avança et se trouva face à une maison tout à fait traditionnelle. Même le dojo était là. Il imaginait déjà le jeune homme s'entraîner. Il rougit en imaginant sa sueur coller le long de ses muscles. Il secoua sa tête vivement. Il entra timidement dans la maison. Il n'était pas chez lui quand même. Il s'avança vers le père de son petit ami. Il tendit la main vers ce dernier. Il lui serra avec le même sourire qu'avait son fils. Il se mit à préparer la nourriture. Il s'installa sur le banc et il sentit la main du jeune homme qui habitait dans son cœur. Il mangea avec bon cœur la nourriture que leur avait préparer le père Yamamoto. Il se mit en face du jeune couple. Il sourit.

-Content de te revoir, jeune homme, considère cette maison comme la tienne durant tout séjour. Reste autant que tu veux, je suis sûr que Takeshi sera ravi. Je vous laisse seul les amoureux. Takeshi, s'il te faut quelque chose pour toi ou pour lui, tu sais ou me trouver.

-Comme d'habitude.

-Cela, c'est mon fils.

Le père s'en alla et Takeshi se leva avec son immense sourire sur le visage. Il prit le sac de Tsuna, il se dirigea vers sa chambre et mit le sac du jeune homme dans un coin. Il se demandait où il allait dormir dans cette pièce.

-On dormira dans un futon, je l'installerai, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Je vois. Takeshi, j'espère que mon père ne va pas revenir, on sait jamais avec lui, il est capable de nous mettre à l'épreuve, je sens que je vais rater, je m'en voudrais tellement.

-Ne te fais pas de souci Tsuna, tu es plus fort que tu le crois, je peux te l'assurer.

Tsuna serra doucement contre lui son petit ami. Il caressa son dos tendrement, il sentait serein avec lui. Il sourit et ferma ses yeux profitant de ce moment de pure tendresse. Il pouvait entendre le cœur de Takeshi battre. Il rougit et embrassa doucement les lèvres de son petit ami. Il continua jusqu'à manquer de souffle. Il ne fit rien de plus. Le sourire de Yamamoto, toujours au rendez-vous.

-Tu vas devenir quelqu'un d'essentiel à ma vie.

-C'est normal pour un petit ami, enfin, je crois.

Le parrain le poussa un peu sans que le gardien de pluie tombe, il insistait, tant et si bien que le jeune homme tout de même par tomber sur le sol en riant comme un malade mental. Le boss gonfla ses joues et son vais à vis trouvait cette expression sur lui totalement adorable. Il caressa ses cheveux avec force. Il ne pouvait pas lui résister, c'était comme s'il avait une friandise devant ses yeux, il avait hâte d'y goûter. Se disant que ce n'était pas le moment, il préféra de passer son bras derrière le dos du dixième parrain de la famille Vongola. Tout timide, il n'arrivait à se défaire du songe qu'il avait fait l'autre jour. Il rougissait, il devait savoir ce que cela lui ferait réellement s'il voyait son petit-ami, nu, pourtant, il sentait que si cela arrivait d'autres choses. Il se blottit dans le bras du sportif, il avait de quoi être gêné, il était si jeune, mais il pouvait faire ce genre de chose. Il embrassa sa joue.

-Je me demandais pourquoi tu souris si souvent.

-Je suis comme cela, ce n'est pas mon style de tirer une tête pas possible, qui plus est, cela pourrait ennuyer les gens, la vie n'est pas faite pour se lamenter. Je préfère largement m'amuser.

-Je vois.

Tsuna déposa un autre baiser sur le bout des lèvres. Cet échange qui était vite approfondit par l'autre. Il sentit une main se poser dans son dos. Une caresse plus tard, ils se stoppèrent. Ils se regardèrent. Ils ne savaient que faire.

-On joue à un jeu ?

-Je n'ai pas console, je te rappelle, combien je suis nul.

-Bah oui, alors, on pourrait se caresser, découvrir nos corps.

-Si tu veux.

Le jeune parrain passa une main sur le torse du sportif, il commençait à défaire les boutons un à un. Il vit la peau légèrement bronzée de son gardien, il était si pâle à côté. Yamamoto profitait pour aller sous les vêtements de Tsuna, il se pencha et embrassa son cou, jusqu'à le marquer, un gémissement se laissa entendre. Il sourit doucement.

-Laisse-toi, aller, n'ai pas peur.

-Mais, ce qu'on fait est mal, non ?

-Non, on se découvre, c'est normal.

-Mais si... Tu sais, personnel.

Yamamoto retira le haut du jeune homme. Il regarda sa peau pâle, il s'approcha doucement près des tétons. Il les mordilla doucement arrachant des cris au plus jeune. Il sourit en l'entendant se plaindre un peu.

-Takeshi, je me sens bizarre...

-Je vais t'aider.

-Non, tu ne peux pas.

-Si, je dois le faire.

Il retira alors le bas du jeune homme. Il se mit à approcher près des parties intimes. Tsuna se recula un peu, les joues empourprées, il respirait avec difficulté. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Takeshi faisait cela. Il ne devait pas, il était majeur sexuellement, mais sentait-il vraiment prêt à subir une fellation. Il ravala sa salive. Le sourire de son petit ami toujours présent sur son visage. Ce dernier caressa doucement sa joue comme si c'était la chose la plus précieuse au monde. Le parrain rougissait, mais son érection était là, il la vit et tenta de la cacher avec ses mains en hurlant comme il avait tant de fois. Yamamoto le serra doucement dans les bras.

-Je vais t'aider avec ma main alors. Ferme, les yeux et profite de la sensation.

-Takeshi, tu ne devrais pas.

-Essaye de détendre.

-Toujours dans tes bras.

Yamamoto sourit encore plus et glissa sa main sur le membre chaud de son petit ami, il sentit une partie de son anatomie se réveiller à ce contact. Il espérait que Tsuna ne prendrait pas la fuite. Il resta profitant du calme qu'il avait entre les bras du sportif. Il sourit, il commença à caresser doucement le membre de son petit ami, des petits gémissements échappèrent au jeune boss. Il ne savait plus ou se mettre tellement c'était agréable, et le pire, c'est cette chaleur qu'il ressentait dans son dos, Takeshi devait être tout serré. Il imaginait bien la douleur que ressentait son amoureux. Il tiltait qu'il avait pensé amoureux, un gémissement s'échappait à nouveau de sa gorge. Il se tortillait un peu. Il voulait que l'autre arrête.

-Takeshi, laisse-moi te caresser aussi, là.

-Désolé, tu as dû le sentir.

-Ce n'est pas grave, je veux moi aussi te faire plaisir.

Tsuna se tournait et se retrouvait face à Yamamoto qui retirait son bas. Il déglutit en voyant à quel point le pénis de Takeshi était imposant. Mais il ne reculerait pas. Il avait fait face à des choses plus graves que celles-là. Ils se regardèrent un moment, c'était la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient nus comme cela. Ils s'embrasèrent fiévreusement, les membres se frottant un peu entre eux, car le baiser les rapprochaient, les excitaient. Jamais Tsuna ne s'était si proche de quelqu'un, il le voulait entièrement. Peu importe ce qui pouvait arriver. Il caressait vivement les parties intimes du gardien de la pluie qui lui rendait l'attention avec vigueur, la chambre du manieur de katana se remplissait de leurs gémissements, leurs respirations erratiques, jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent la limite presque en même temps, d'abord le petit brun, voyant à quel point, il était sexy en jouissant, l'autre le suivait dans l'orgasme. Ils se regardèrent, les joues en feu. Ils rirent en voyant recouverts tous les deux de leurs spermes respectifs. Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle d'eau.

-Ton père aurait pu nous voir.

-Papa a son propre espace.

-Tu vois ton père ?

-Souvent, on mange ensemble et on se parle souvent, c'est quelque chose que je ne peux refuser, pas après que j'ai appris que dans le futur... Je...

-Chut, cet événement est loin, on l'empêchera avec les autres, tu es ma moitié, je ne veux pas que tu le perdes non plus, puis il est gentil.

-Et un peu sévère.

Tsuna sourit doucement. Ils se lavèrent sans faire rien de plus, ils s'entourèrent de serviettes-éponges blanches. Ils sentaient bon le propre, ils retournèrent dans la chambre Takeshi, on pouvait sentir une légère odeur de sexe. Le gardien de la pluie alla chercher le futon dans l'armoire, il le posa le sol et le préparait avec un soin que le parrain n'avait jamais vu de sa part. Il rougit et alla s'installer dans les couvertures. Dès que le sportif lui fit un geste de s'installer. Il rougit. Il sentit un baiser dans son cou, puis des bras l'entourer, il s'y blottit sans honte. Il était serein et calmé vu ce qu'ils avaient fait. Ils s'embrassèrent timidement. Ils se serrèrent tendrement et se séparèrent à court de souffle.

-Takeshi, je t'aime, maintenant je suis certain, je n'ai jamais voulu être avec une personne, on aurait été plus loin ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé.

-Je m'en étais douté, mais pas de sexe. Je veux profiter de tes bras, qui sais demain matin sera plus remuant.

-Pervers !

-Mah, peut-être, mais j'ai le vert à présent, donc dès que je pourrai, je te ferai l'amour si tendrement que tu ne voudras plus personne d'autre.

-Imbécile, c'est déjà le cas.

-Merci, Tsuna, je t'aime comme un fou.

-Et un crétin.

Yamamoto se mit à rire à gorge déployée. Il serra contre lui, n'osant à peine croire ce qu'il lui avait dit, pourtant, c'était vrai. Le parrain de Vongola l'aimait, lui. Il aurait pu prendre n'importe qui, mais c'était lui qu'il avait choisi. Il sentit une pointe de fierté monter en lui. Il avait résisté à la tentation de le prendre après sa déclaration. Il voulait avant voir le père de Tsuna et demander son approbation, il savait aussi, que demain matin, que si Tsuna était demandant, il oublierait cette promesse. Il aurait aimé faire les choses dans l'ordre. Il caressa les cheveux bruns de son amoureux, qui entre temps, s'était endormi comme une pierre. Il le serra et chercha le sommeil, celui-ci vint à lui après deux bonnes heures. Il se réveilla le lendemain au son dû réveil. Ils devaient aller à l'école. Il secoua le jeune homme.

-Hum Takeshi...

-Il est temps de se réveiller mon petit lion.

-Veux rester dans le lit.

-Allez Tsuna, sinon, je ne vais pas te faire l'amour d'ici la fin de la semaine.

-Moi, j'ai envie maintenant...

-Tsuna, lève-toi, Hibari risque de nous mordre à mort.

-Hi !

Tsuna se leva comme un boulet de canon, courant dans tous les sens en paniquant, il devait arriver à temps. Yamamoto se disait qu'il avait raté là une belle occasion. Mais il verrait ça plus tard. Il sourit en voyant que son petit-ami avait un souci matinal. Il avait le même. Ils ne devaient pas traîner, ils prirent une douche bien froide et s'habillèrent avant d'aller à l'école.

Ils se levèrent, la dernière sonnerie annonça aux deux garçons qu'ils pouvaient s'en aller ensemble chez Takeshi. Il tenait sa main doucement. Il avait du mal à tenir en place. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qu'il devait faire ou non. Il sentait son cœur battre dans sa poitrine. Il se gratta le cou nerveusement. Il sourit, les choses avançaient doucement, il se sentait pourtant étrange après ce qu'ils avaient fait hier soir. Le rouge s'empara du visage du parrain. Il rit un peu en écoutant Hibird chanter au-dessus de leurs têtes. Puis paniquant sur la mauvaise humeur naturelle de Kyoya, le boss lâcha la main du joueur de base-ball. Le chef du comité de discipline de leur école se montra devant eux avec les sourcils froncés. Une partie de l'être du jeune homme aux cheveux bruns voulait fuir cet être effrayant, l'autre voulait rester auprès de son petit ami qui lui ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Il souriait même joyeusement.

-Yo, Hibari.

-Faux carnivore, faudra ce que tu trouves à ce roi des herbivores.

-Sans souci, il remplit mon âme, avec lui, je suis bien, je veux que lui. Quand nos mains se touchent, j'ai envie de tellement plus, pourtant je n'ose pas.

-Souci d'herbivore cela. Je veux parler de cette chose amour, comment tu peux savoir, faux carnivore.

-Bah, tu peux plus te passer de lui, si bien que tu fasses tout pour le rapprocher. Absolument tout. Gokudera cherche toujours des poux à Bel, mais c'est une excuse pour le revenir et se réconcilier au lit. Parait qu'ils sont assez physiques ces deux-là.

-Rien à faire de ces herbivores, je m'en vais.

Yamamoto vit en effet ce dernier partir, il ne loupe la sourire du chef du comité de discipline quand celui-ci prit congé des deux amoureux. Il sourit et frotta les cheveux de son amoureux, toujours effrayé par le jeune homme maniant les tonfas. Combien de fois s'était-il pris des coups sans le savoir. Il ne comptait même plus le nombre fois, où ils avaient fui devant le regard pénétrant de leur aîné. Il passa une main dans le dos de Tsuna. Ce dernier le regarda toujours avec son air terrifié. Il le souleva comme une princesse et lui vola un baiser. Il était décidément trop mignon pour son propre bien. Il le transporta jusqu'à la maison, il le déposa sur le sol. Il rit et frotta avec vigueur. Il continua un moment jusqu'à trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Il se dirigea vers le salon, le père de Takeshi était en train de boire un café, quand il vit les deux garçons, il se leva et s'en allait pour laisser les deux amants seuls. Mais Yamamoto le retint par le bras avec un grand sourire digne de lui. Il voulait que son père et son petit ami partagent avec lui-même des moments, mais il ne savait comment le prendraient l'un et l'autre donc, il agissait selon ce qu'il pensait. Il se gratta le cou nerveux.

-D'accord, je reste.

-Merci, papa.

-Tsuna, détends-toi.

-C'est ton père, il pourrait nous crier dessus.

-Mah, non, il est cool. Tu verras.

Tsuna lâcha un soupir avant de parler joyeusement avec le père de son petit ami. Il était franchement sympa, il ne l'avait jamais vu comme cela. Dans un sens, cela le rassurait que le papa de l'homme qui aime soit aussi sympa, il se disait que Takeshi était à l'image de son cher père. Il rit à leur plaisanterie et parlât de tout et de rien, même si parfois la conversation glissait dangereusement vers le sujet qui gênait un peu le jeune parrain. Il se sentait prêt, mais il voulait avant tout connaître un peu plus Takeshi, voir ce qu'il cachait sous ses sourires qui le faisait fondre et qui l'inquiétait de temps à autre. Il ne voulait pas les gêner, surtout qu'il sentait que la mère de Takeshi n'étant pas là était sûrement ce qui pesait les deux hommes. Il serra la main de son futur amant. Il devait savoir.

-Dites, qu'est-il arrivé à madame Yamamoto ?

-C'est que... Hum, c'est compliqué.

-Je vous écoute.

-Madame est morte assassiné. Takeshi l'a vu. C'est pour cela qu'il a parfois une petite mine.

-J'avais remarqué.

-Mais comment ?

-Je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit le moment pour Takeshi, c'est une chose assez difficile, il t'en parlera peut-être plus tard.

-Je n'ai pas envie qu'il soit triste à cause de ma curiosité, je peux laisser tomber tout cela.

-Mah, de toute façon, j'aurai dû le dire un jour, merci père. J'espère que ça ira pour toi.

-Quelques entraînements et cela ira pour moi.

Yamamoto posa une main sur l'épaule de Tsuna. Il l'amena doucement vers sa chambre. Il attendit que le jeune parrain se mette en place. Les joues rouges, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre que Takeshi veuille bien s'installer. A l'instant où le garçon s'installait devant lui, il vit qu'il avait ce regard triste qu'il avait lors de leur voyage dans le futur. Il sentit son cœur le serrer. Il embrassa sa joue pour essayer de le rassurer un peu. Quand le jeune boss vit un léger sourire, il sentit un poids se défaire de ses épaules. Il pouvait écouter ce que Takeshi allait lui dire. Il prit sa main, il devait le soutenir dans cette douleur. Rien que de penser de perdre un parent, Tsuna se disait qu'il avait beaucoup chance d'avoir sa famille toujours entière, et ce malgré le lien qu'avait son paternel avec la mafia dont il était devenu le chef. Il soupira, il n'aimait pas trop qu'on l'associe à tout cela. Le gardien de la pluie serra la main du jeune homme. Il l'embrassa doucement. Il sourit timidement. Il respira doucement, prenant son calme habituel. Il se disait qu'avec lui, il pourrait lui dire. Il gigota un peu.

-Tu es sûr que tu veux savoir ?

-Takeshi, je suis ton petit ami, je dois savoir. Puis cela te soulagera de cette culpabilité qui te ronge.

-D'accord. Promets-moi qu'après je pourrai t'embrasser comme un fou puis peut-être te faire l'amour.

-Promis.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note(s) :** Voilà le chapitre quatre, comme promis, il y a un lemon, soyez heureux chers lecteurs et lectrices. Je m'excuse pour la longueur de l'arrivé de ce chapitre, ma vie est ce qu'elle est. Il y aura au moins deux chapitre plus un épilogue, ça fait trois minimum, à moins que j'ai enie de mettre Tsuna enceint.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent toujours à Akira Amano, bien que cette histoire m'appartiens.

* * *

Les yeux de Yamamoto brillèrent doucement à cette douce promesse, il respira à fond. Parler de sa maman était toujours une épreuve. Il sentit la main de Tsuna caresser sa joue. Il sourit. Lui parler, voilà qui pourrait l'aider.

-Ma mère, Yukino était une femme douce, mais malheureusement, elle était malade et un peu tête brûlée. Alors qu'elle sortait d'un examen médical, elle traversa la route pour aller m'acheter un cadeau pour mon anniversaire approchant. Mais la maladie la rattrapa sur le passage à piéton. Elle s'arrêta et là...

-Ne te force pas Takeshi.

-Un camion, il a...

Le jeune parrain voyait alors pour la première fois sur le visage de Yamamoto, des larmes, elles exprimaient toute la peine qu'il ressentait. Il devait s'en avoir voulu pendant longtemps. Il serra lentement son gardien de la pluie et son futur amant, embrassant doucement ses joues. Il sentit son étreinte rendu par le garçon dont il est amoureux. Il sentit son cœur battre à cent à l'heure. Il caressa les cheveux sombres de Takeshi. Il respira à fond et posa ses lèvres sur celle de son petit ami. Il rougit furieusement. Le baiser qu'il échangea alors avec l'autre était si tendre, qu'il sentit ses craintes fondre comme neige au soleil. Ils se regardèrent un moment.

-Ne t'en veux pas, elle voulait te faire plaisir.

-C'est que mon père a dit. Avant de passer aux choses sérieuses, je dois voir ton père.

-Hiii ! Mais tu es fou ?

-Non, je veux l'accord de tes deux parents. C'est eux qui font ta vie.

-Mais je suis prêt.

-Mah, je peux attendre, notre première fois arrive, je le sais.

Yamamoto l'embrassa à nouveau avec douceur, il avait surtout besoin de cet amour, plus que tout. Il allongea doucement Tsuna à ses côtés et le serra.

-Mais tu sais que...

-Chut. Dormons, demain est un autre jour.

Tsuna avait peur de voir son père. Il ferait tout pour lui, c'était effrayant, lui qui avait peur du chien de la voisine, il se sentait capable de l'affronter pour Takeshi. Il se blottit contre le torse de son petit-ami. Il se réveilla le lendemain sans la présence de ce dernier, il sentit son cœur loupé un battement. Il courait dans toute la maison du gardien de la pluie, puis il fit glisser une porte. Il vit Yamamoto en train de s'entraîner avec ardeur, il se mit dans un coin en souriant. Il respira à fond, il l'avait trouvé. Il attendit qu'il finisse. Le sportif se tourna et vit sa tendre moitié patienter. Il déposa son arme et alla se coller à lui. Il s'était entraîné pour oublier son problème matinal. Dormir avec lui était encore plus problématique, surtout depuis les mots du garçon aux cheveux bruns. Il respecterait sa parole, même s'il devait freiner ses hormones d'adolescent. Il ne résistait pas par contre à lui faire un petit suçon. Ce qui eut pour effet de faire gémir le dixième boss de la famille Vongola. Se retenir, il n'arrivait plus quand la voix du père du manieur de katana se fit entendre, alerté. Yamamoto se sépara de Tsuna et alla voir ce qu'il se passait. Encore dégoulinant de sueur. Il arriva devant son père discutant tranquillement avec un blond. Il souleva un sourcil.

-Que faites-vous si tôt, monsieur.

-Voici donc l'heureux élu.

-Takeshi, va te laver s'il te plaît et appelle Tsuna.

-Père, j'arriverai en même temps que lui. Il a peur de votre réaction.

-Ce que je comprends. Allez file et pas de bêtise avec mon fiston.

Yamamoto fit demi-tour et croisa Tsuna au détour d'un couloir. Il saisit le bras de sa moité. Il l'emmena dans la pièce d'eau. Les joues du jeune parrain rougirent en voyant dans quelle pièce ils se trouvaient seuls. Le garçon aux cheveux sombre lui vola un baiser timide. Il sourit.

-Ton père est là. Ta mère a sûrement dit que tu étais chez moi.

-Mon père... Takeshi...

-Je sais, lavons-nous rapidement et allons voir ce qui nous attend.

-Donc rien de sexuel.

-Mah, tu l'auras dès que nous serons sûrs l'un et l'autre. Je te promets de te faire tant plaisir que tu oublieras ta frustration actuelle.

Tsuna se mit à sourire timidement et se leva, non sans jeter de temps à autre un regard sur le corps bien fait de son gardien de la pluie. Il se tourna et se lava avant des idées pas très nettes, les joues chauffées au rouge. Il respira à fond et s'habilla avec les habits un peu trop grands, en effet il remontait sans arrêt ses habits pour éviter de se prendre les pieds dedans, ce qui arriva toute de même. Il s'excusa et arriva après un moment dans le salon. Quand il vit son père, il sentit un agacement monter en lui. Il serra le poing avant de se détendre en sentant la main de Yamamoto sur son épaule. Il sourit. Il devait l'affronter, pour eux deux. Il avait un des meilleurs alliés dans l'obtention de ce qu'il voulait.

-Mon fils, ça fait un moment, comme d'habitude.

-Ouais, dit ce que tu as dire.

-Pressé de passer aux choses sérieuses... Mon fils a tellement grandi, bientôt, tu dira à Nana qu'elle est grand-mère.

-Papa !

-Sache que j'accepte ta relation avec ton ami, dans notre milieu, c'est assez commun.

-Je n'avais pas besoin de savoir, papa...

Iemetsu se mit à rire, gorge déployée, il reçu quelques coups de coudes de la part du père du gardien de la pluie du dixième parrain de la famille Vongola. Il se racla la gorge bruyamment quand il vit la gêne des jeunes.

-Takeshi, pas d'enfant avant vos vingt-et-un ans. Tu dois finir tes études.

-J'ai compris. Puis je veux avant apprendre à bien connaître Tsuna avant de faire ce genre de chose. Il faut qu'il soit près mentalement.

-Je vais vous laisser donc le temps, alors.

Le père de Takeshi se mit à couper du poisson sans un mot, laissant le blond seul avec les deux amants.

-Faites gaffe tout de même en ayant Tsuna. Tu as fait quelques jaloux, Takeshi. Ils risquent de te prendre mon fils avant que tu le dépucelles.

-Mah ça ira monsieur. Ne vous en faites pas pour votre fils.

Le froncement de sourcils ne rassura pas beaucoup Yamamoto. Il le regarda de haut en bas avant de saisir le bras de jeune parrain Vongola. Il l'emmena loin des deux adultes, qui amusés par la situation se mirent à rire avant de sortir le saké et commencer les paris sur lequel serait au-dessus dans leur moments intimes. Les deux adultes parlèrent de longs moments, Iemetsu parla de sa femme, il promit un dîner au père du gardien de la pluie de son fils. Quoi de mieux qu'un bon dîner pour faire connaissance.

Les deux garçons se retrouvèrent dans la chambre, Tsuna ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir. Il avança doucement sa main pour caresser la joue de Takeshi. Quand il vit ses dernières se fermer, il sentit un poids sur ses épaules se défaire. Il savait que même si l'envie était dévorante, son gardien de la pluie serait toujours égal à lui-même. Il sourit en le voyant si détendu, pas faussement comme il faisait vraiment. Mais véritablement serein. Le jeune parrain posa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de son petit ami. Il était affreusement gêné. Il se mit à serrer avec force le bas du pull bleu qu'il portait en ce moment. Yamamoto frotta ses cheveux en douceur.

-Tu n'es pas prêt.

-Je... Je crois que si Takeshi, je ne veux pas que ce pervers de Mukuro le fasse. C'est toi que j'ai choisi.

Ces paroles firent sourire le gardien de la pluie qui vint pêcher un baiser tendre à son amant. Il le conduit en douceur vers le lit, un sourire taquin se formant sur le visage gracile du sportif. Il se disait que cette fois-ci, ça serait la bonne, alors il caressa Tsuna pour le rassurer, leur première fois serait tendre. Il s'en était fait la promesse. Il continua, enlevant les vêtements du jeune boss avec une lenteur mesurée. Il s'attardait sur la peau blanche de son amoureux. Il sourit quand il vit les rougeurs du brun en dessous de lui.

-Il n'y a plus de marche arrière Tsuna.

-Takeshi, sois doux...

-Haha, d'accord.

Yamamoto restait un imbécile de sportif, cela le parrain le savait parfaitement. Il sentit les lèvres du gardien de la pluie sur ses tétons, il trouva la sensation si étrange qu'il n'y trouvait pas l'intérêt avant de voir que ces derniers devinrent durs et que des gémissements arrivaient à sortir de sa bouche. Il avait du mal à les retenir, surtout quand la main du garçon aux cheveux noirs libéra d'un geste son intimité. Il rougit comme jamais avant de faire entendre son plaisir quand la main vint faire des vas et viens sur le membre qui se durcissait de plus en plus. Il ferma les yeux, il avait honte, son corps semblait en demander bien plus que lui. Il avait peur, cela se voyait dans les tremblements du dixième parrain. Takeshi le rassurait de paroles douces et de baiser qui lui faisaient perdre la tête. Il sentit quelque chose monter.

-Takeshi, ça recommence.

-Joui, Tsuna, ce n'est que la première d'une longue série. Je vais te donner tout le plaisir du monde.

Tsuna rougit et se libéra violemment dans la main de son petit ami. Encore prit dans l'orgasme, il ne remarquait pas tout de suite qu'un doigt s'était introduit dans son anus. Il couinait de douleur en regardant Takeshi préparant de son doigt le boss d'une famille mafieuse les plus connues. Il avait mal, mais cette douleur fut vite remplacée par le plaisir quand le gardien de la pluie lui offrit une féllation bien plus appliquée que la dernière, il se perdait dans les méandres du plaisir, il criait,un second doigt entrait en lui. Il se sentait écartelé, mais fit quelque chose avec sa langue que le petit brun oublia bien vite la douleur. Il s'arqua un peu sous le plaisir. Il sentit contre sa jambe l'érection chaude du gardien de la pluie, depuis quand il n'avait plus de vêtements ? Il ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur les yeux bruns de Yamamoto. Il sourit accélérant le rythme si bien qu'il sentait qu'il allait se répandre dans sa bouche encore.

-Takeshi... Stop... Cela vient...

Puis il sentit un courant électrique le parcourir, sa vision devint en l'espace d'une seconde d'une blancheur éclatante, il ressentait tellement le plaisir qu'il jouissait dans la bouche de son petit ami. Les deux doigts touchèrent ce point encore et encore. Tsuna perdait pied se laissant embrasser, goûtant ainsi sa propre semence. C'était salé, comme il avait imaginé. Il rougit. Il se sentait prêt, mais il avait peur, crainte qui s'intensifiait quand les doigts quittèrent son anus. Il retint sa respiration. Il se prépara mentalement et sentit le membre de Takeshi s'introduire. Il hurla, il avait mal, très mal. Il se sentait à nouveau comme écartelé. Le baiser de Takeshi était amer, il avait si mal qu'il ne pouvait pas profiter de cette langue, une main vint caresser son pénis, il se détendit un peu laissant son amant entrer jusqu'à la garde. Il respira à fond, la douleur était là. Mais excitation montait en voyant la sueur se former sur le front de son petit ami. Il caressa sa joue doucement. Il avait fait le premier pas vers le monde des adultes avec lui.

-Takeshi...

-Détends-toi, tu es tout serré, je n'ai pas envie de te faire mal. Je ne vais pas bouger tant que... Ha !

Tsuna avait bougé les hanches avant qu'il finisse sa phrase, ça faisait un peu mal, mais quand il avait bougé, il avait touché se point qui lui retirait toute raison. Il bougea un peu jusqu'à ce que Yamamoto se mit à le suivre haletant sous le coup de l'excitation. Il continua à bouger avec douceur serrant les dents. Essayant de trouver le point qui faisait hurler de plaisir le petit brun. D'un mouvement instinctif, il le trouva et s'acharnait dessus tant et si bien que les cris du parrain vinrent à bout de sa voix. Les deux hommes se déhanchèrent rapidement, leurs corps faisant qu'un, la vitesse augmentait soudain, chacun sentant la jouissance venir à eux. Ils crièrent le nom de leur amant quand ils éjaculèrent. A bout de souffle, le gardien de la pluie resta un moment sans bouger avant de se retirer avec toute la prudence du monde. Il caressa la joue de son petit ami en souriant tendrement, le sourire dont il était le seul témoin, bien plus beaux que tous les autres. Tsuna posa sa main sur sa joue, épuisé par ce moment intense. Il ferma les yeux et se blottit contre le torse de ce dernier et s'endormit sous les caresses de son amoureux. Ils étaient heureux. Ils avaient sauté le pas, ignorant toutes les conséquences que ça allait emmener pour les deux hommes.

Le réveil sonna le lendemain, Takeshi le fit taire avant de poser ses lèvres sur la joue du dixième parrain Vongola. Il secoua doucement ce dernier, il devait se réveiller, malgré leur nuit, il devait descendre pour déjeuner avec le père du manieur de katana. Il continua un moment avant de voir la légère grimace du garçon qu'il aime. Il embrassa le sommet de son crâne.

-Je vais te chercher le déjeuner, ne bouge pas.

-Merci, Takeshi, tu es un ange.

-Mah, je te dois bien ça pour hier soir.

Yamamoto vit les joues du jeune homme prendre une teinte de rouge caractéristique à la timidité. Il rit doucement avant de sortir de sa chambre doucement. Il avait envie d'y revenir le plus vite possible pour être tendre avec son homme. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et vit son père en train de lever un poisson avec un sourire. Il eut un regard pour son fils.

-Félicitation Takeshi, tu es devenu un homme, un vrai.

-Tu nous as entendus ?

-Non, mais te voir seul ce matin m'as mis la puce à l'oreille.

-Toujours aussi perspicace, papa.

-Cela ne changera pas. Je lui ai fait un déjeuner solide, il en aura besoin. Ne le surmène pas trop Takeshi.

-Ne t'en fais pas. Je resterai prudent avec lui. Je l'aime trop pour le surmener.

Il prit le plateau et sourit à son père, il avait bien assez pour deux. Il arriva dans cette dernière avec un grand sourire, il remarquait que Tsuna était assis. Un vague sourire sur le visage, on voyait bien qu'il se forçait un peu pour son amoureux. Yamamoto s'installa à ses côtés et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il posa le plateau sur les genoux du jeune homme avec une moue énamourée. Il entendit le rire du jeune parrain avant de voir que ce dernier commençait à manger avec les joues rouges. Le gardien de la pluie vola quelques petits en-cas sur le plateau, le repas dans la chambre se fit dans un silence presque religieux. Cela continua un moment avant que le garçon aux cheveux bruns déposait ses baguettes sur le plateau.

-Dire qu'il y a quelques mois, je devais aider ton père pour rembourser les dépenses astronomique que Reborn et les autres avaient faites.

-Mon père n'est pas méchant, il doit vivre correctement, son restaurant à quelques bons clients, mais pas trop non plus. C'est un restaurant des plus classiques.

-Je comprends, juste que ça a fini mal au final.

-Il vous as pardonné toujours à la fin.

-Heureusement d'ailleurs. Avc Reborn chaque jour était une folie, ça l'est encore un peu aujourd'hui, mais avec une vie pareille tout a changé dans ma façon d'être.

-C'est un bien et un mal, au moins on est ensemble grâce à ce bordel, puis c'est amusant.

-Et épuisant, mais tu as raison, je ne m'ennuies pas une seule seconde. Avec toi comme amant, je pourrai me reposer, sauf quand on se fait l'a... L'amour.

Yamamoto le prit dans ses bras et le serra doucement après avoir retiré au préalable le plateau. Il le câlina avec toute sa tendresse, tous ces sentiments y passèrent, la douleur d'avoir perdu sa mère, le bonheur d'être là et la frustration de ne pas savoir si cette relation durerait ou non. Il sentit des bras l'entourer avec une certaine force. Il plongeait son nez dans le cou du jeune homme laissant ses larmes couler doucement. Elle se tarirent après un moment. Il vit les yeux de Tsuna exprimant toute son affection et sa peine pour cet homme.

-Takeshi, je ne vais pas te quitter. Tu n'es pas qu'un rocher sur lequel je m'appuie, tu es vraiment quelqu'un qui a besoin de moi. Tu le caches derrière tes sourires. Je le sais. Pas besoin de faire semblant.

-Tsuna... Merci d'être là, ne me quitte pas pour un autre.

-Embrasse-moi, Takeshi.

Tsuna approcha ses lèvres de celles de son petit ami qui sourit avant de lui donner le baiser qu'il avait attendu. Ils se serrèrent comme cela un moment avant d'être interrompu par un projectile inconnu, se servant des réflexes acquis par le base-ball, le projectile s'envola vers d'autres cieux avant d'inquiéter le jeune parrain. Il s'approcha du jeune homme.

-C'était quoi ?

-J'en sais rien, mais il a fait un joli home-run.

Le jeune parrain se mit à rire avant de voir Giannini être dans la chambre. Il cria comme une fille et se cacha le corps étant sous les couvertures.

-Bien joué jeune mari du dixième, ce n'est que la première épreuve pour être la personne qui faut pour le parrain.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Bien sûr, cher dixième, vous pouvez et même devez participer à ces épreuves. Puis prenez ceci, elle pourrait vous apporter de surprises, dit-il en posant une sorte de bonbon dans la main de Tsuna.

-Vous ne me ferez pas avaler cela.

-Peut-être pas cette fois, à bientôt jeune dixième.

La machine de Gianinni s'envola hors de la chambre en riant, laissant les deux hommes perplexes. Ils se regardèrent un moment.

-C'est encore un coup de Reborn, j'en suis sûr !

-Mah, on réussira ces épreuves. Sur cela, je n'ai aucun doute.

-Takeshi, je crains le pire...

-On affrontera cela, ensemble, comme un vrai couple.


	5. Chapter 5

Note : Voici un chapitre tout neuf, pas de lemon cette fois, mais bel et bien les épreuve, je réfléchis à la dernière pour le moment. Le prochaine chapitre sera le dernier, après comme promis un petit épilogue qui sera aussi long voir plus que les chapitres présents. Merci à Alycia qui m'as mis une review, je l'ai déjà remercié, mais je tenais à le dire encore une fois.

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano, l'histoire en question ici et la mort de la mère de Yamamoto n'est qu'un pur produit de mon imagination tordue.

* * *

Tsuna prit la main de Takeshi avec un vague sourire, la douleur due à ce qu'il avait fait la nuit passée toujours présente. Il savait que cela serait douloureux, mais il ignorait à quel point il pouvait éprouver du plaisir à le faire. Il rougit doucement en caressant la main de son petit ami, il était content de l'être, toutes ces années qu'il avait passées sans connaître ce que c'était le véritable amour, accepter l'autre et vice et versa. Il avait peur pour ses épreuves, mais en même temps, il s'y attendu avec un famille comme la sienne. Il lâcha un soupir, il avait mal, le repas qu'avait apporter son gardien était véritablement délicieux. Il ne se sentait pourtant pas satisfait comme si la faim le tenaillait horriblement. Il regarda le médicament que lui avait donné Gianninni, connaissant ses erreurs moins fréquentes depuis qu'il entretenait une rivalité avec Spanner. Il hésitait à voir ce que cela pouvait mener. Il le prit avec grand regret, il sentit une nausée le prendre. Il mit sa main devant sa bouche. Il s'empêchait de vomir. Il croisait le regard du sportif, il sentit une main se perdre dans ses cheveux. Il le regardait pitoyablement. Des épreuves, plus ce médicament pour le rendre malade, il manquait plus qu'une chose au tableau. La caresse du gardien de la pluie calmait les nausées du parrain. Il se leva non sans s'être débarrassé du plateau. Il sentait ses muscles lui rappeler la nuit précédente. La main de Takeshi se poser sur son épaule.

-On y arrivera Tsuna, aie confiance.

-Je sais, mais cela m'inquiète un peu. Dès qu'on sortira d'ici, les épreuves commenceront.

-Je suis là, ne t'en fais pas, puis tu as l'air moins pâlichon, ce médicament doit être efficace.

-Pour une fois qu'il ne rate pas son coup. Shamal doit être derrière cette réussite.

-Mah, on y va avant de se faire mordre à mort par Hibari ?

-Oui, pas envie de rencontrer ses tonfas.

Yamamoto se mit à rire avant de prendre la main du jeune homme dans la sienne, un sourire tendre venant se peindre sur son visage. Ils s'habillèrent à la hâte et se dirigèrent vers l'école qui était bien plus proche que Tsuna pensait. Il le vit dans ces regards. Il sourit doucement.

-Takeshi, pourquoi tu venais chez moi alors que l'école est si proche de chez toi.

-J'avais envie de te voir, puis je ne voulais pas Gokudera se vente à être le seul à être un homme digne de son rôle. Puis cela m'amusait de le voir râler, c'était une façon détournée d'être avec cet homme sur lequel j'ai fantasmé. C'était just du bon temps passé ensemble.

-Tu t'es fait du mal en faisant cela, mais merci. Ne le fais plus. Puis apprendre que tu fantasmais sur un autre est gênant.

Tsuna entendit un rire de Takeshi avant de sentir une brève étreinte le serrer. Il sourit et se dirigeait vers la sortie, le souffle court, les joues un peu rougies par la gêne, il allait sortir en tenant la main du manieur de katana. Il ne tenait pas en place. Il marcha le long des rues s'inquiétant de ce qui allait arriver, mais tout était trop calme, pas l'habituel Gokudera pour lui dire bonjour. Il s'inquiétait de l'absence de son bras droit. Bien qu'il s'est donné ce rôle, il avait fini par l'accepter comme tel. Il lui était fidèle, malgré ses accès de colère, il faisait de son mieux pour la Famiglia Vongola, alors que lui faisait tout pour qu'elle prenne une nouvelle direction. Leur efforts bien qu'opposés se complétaient parfaitement. Il sourit à cette pensée, avant d'arriver devant le bâtiment de l'école. Il ravala sa salive en voyant Hibari déjà prêt à sévir. Son sourire n'indiquait rien de bon. Il se dirigea vers la classe et là, il tombait sur son gardien de la tempête qui avait l'air totalement épuisé, mais il lui souriait. Comme il avait l'habitude, son bras droit resterait fidèle à lui-même en toute situation. Ce qui le gênait un peu...

-Dixième du nom, content de vous voir en si bon matin. Ne vous en faites pas, je vous aiderai à passer cette épreuve.

-Cela ira, tu sembles bien pâle Gokudera.

-Ne vous faites pas, même si Belphégor a été malade, je suis à vos côtés, dixième du nom. Depuis que Giannini lui a donné un truc, il est encore plus capricieux. Je n'ai pas pu dormir, mais vous en faites pas, je suis là. Je suis votre bras droit.

-Repose-toi Gokudera.

Tsuna allait s'installer sur sa chaise et en tombait quelques secondes après, il s'excusait et se mit comme il doit sur cette dernière, mais il glissait comme pas possible sur cette dernière, dès qu'il le pouvait, il se tenait au banc. Il grimaçait, en plus des douleurs musculaires, il devait encore lutter pour rester en place sur son siège. Il serrait les dents, il y avait bien dire que cela. Il vit le regard de Takeshi sur lui, il voulait l'aider. Il tiens bon jusqu'à la pause où épuisé par cette bataille féroce pour rester en place, il alla sur les genoux de son petit ami. Malgré le regard des autres qui le gênait terriblement, il était mieux à cet endroit qu'autre part. Il soupira de bonheur et lui fit un petit câlin.

-Messieurs. Je vous prie de faire ce genre de choses en dehors de mes cours, vous aurez une heure de retenue après les cours. Monsieur Sawada à votre place.

-Monsieur, ma chaise glisse horriblement. Arrêter de dire des âneries. Je vais prouver que non.

Le prof se mit assis sur le siège avant de tomber sous les rires des autres qui eurent droit à leur retenue aussi. Il pestait et se mit devant le jeune couple.

-Très bien je vous autorise à partager votre siège avec monsieur Yamamoto, mais si je vous vois en train de vous bécoter, je vous envoie tous les deux chez le directeur.

Yamamoto vit une feuille glisser vers eux et très vite lu le message. Ils avaient passé la première épreuve, il sentit Tsuna se mettre à trembler comme une feuille. Il caressa brièvement ses cheveux avant de se mettre comme il pouvait au travail, il était tout de même un peu déconcentré du fait que son aimé était sur ses genoux. Partager le siège était une épreuve surtout que le parrain gigotait beaucoup. Puis vint le temps de Midi, le prof envoya le délégué de classe qui n'était autre que Kyoko chercher une nouvelle chaise. Accompagnée de Hana, la rouquine alla se procurer la chaise. Les deux jeunes revinrent très vite.

-Sawada, on a à causer.

-Hana, il n'en peut rien. Laisse-les...

-Je m'en fiche, ce n'est pas un comportement très adulte de faire cela avec tant de gens autour d'eux. Quand bien même ils sortent ensemble. Ils ressemblent à des babouins en rûte en se collant comme cela.

-Voyons, ils sont amoureux...

-Ouais, mais cela n'excuse pas tout, rester à carreaux les gars. Je risque de m'occuper de votre cas si les choses tournent mal.

-Je vais retourner sur mon siège.

-Ouais bonne idée, le primate.

Tsuna alla s'installer sur son banc, les joues rouges. Il posa un regard sur son amoureux avant de plonger sur les notes qu'il avait prises, augmentant ses rougeurs, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir aimé être sur les genoux de son amoureux. Il lâcha un petit soupir, la journée était longue, elle le serait encore plus sachant qu'il allait être évalué. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de stresser, le visage de Gokudera trop tiré par la fatigue et la nuit agitée, il savait que c'était loin d'être fini, il n'aurait jamais la paix avec les idées tordues de Reborn et son influence sur les Vongola qu'il était censé diriger. Il finit ses exercices et se dirigeait vers le toit avec un bento, étrangement, il avait trouvé un dans son banc. Il sentait le coup foireux, Gokudera de bonne grâce s'était pour l'ouvrir. Ils arrivèrent sur le sommet du bâtiment. Hibari les attendait de pied ferme, les sourcils froncés. Il sauta de son perchoir, suivi de près par Hibird, le canari s'installait sur l'épaule du chef du comité de discipline de Namimori. Tsuna se planqua derrière Takeshi tout tremblant. Il sortait les tonfas avec son air menaçant.

-Toute démonstration d'affection est interdite dans la zone qui couvre le bâtiment, je vais vous mordre à mort.

-Mah, du calme Hibari, Tsuna n'avait plus de siège.

-Faux carnivore, je vais te mordre à mort.

-Pas de soucis Hibari, pas touche à Tsuna.

-Le roi des herbivores sera mordu lui aussi, aucune exception à la règle... A moins que tu me batte faux-carnivore.

-Je ne sais pas si j'en suis capable, mais ça à l'air amusant.

Le rire de Takeshi sortait de sa gorge tandis que son arme lui fut envoyée de nulle part. Surpris par l'intervention quasi-divine, Tsuna en tomba sur le sol. Il était relevé par Gokudera dont le portable n cessait de vibrer de sa poche. Il y jetait vaguement un regard mais se reportait à protéger son parrain envers et contre tout. Les messages de Belphégor qui lui envoyait, il l'inquiétait un peu, il envoya rapidement un message à Lussuria en espérant qu'il ne fasse pas trop de connerie avec son cher et tendre. Tsuna vit bien que son bras droit s'inquiétait, mais le combat Hibari et Yamamoto déciderait de la suite. Le bento toujours dans la main du lanceur de dynamite explosa, cramant la main du garçon aux cheveux argentés, il avait très mal, mais il se tenait droit devant le parrain. Il souleva un sourcil en voyant la main brûlée du gardien de la tempête. Le combat du côté du gardien de la pluie et celui des nuages finassait par une égalité, le chef de comité de discipline décider qu'il laissait cela pour plus tard. Il rentra en regardant sévèrement Gokudera, celui-ci s'interposait devant lui pour l'empêcher de toucher au dixième du nom. L'homme aux cheveux bruns rattrapa Gokudera en train de tomber, il perdait beaucoup de sang et sa main avait de grosses cloques. Il tomba avec, son gardien était bien plus costaud que lui-même, C'était inévitable. Il couinait sous la surprise de la chute.

-Tsuna !

-Takeshi, faut emmener Gokudera à l'hôpital. Il est mal au point.

-D'accord. Je crois que Hibari nous laissera passer, il est bien amoché. Je vais t'aider à le porter.

Yamamoto souleva doucement le corps du gardien de la tempête et fut surpris de voir à quel point son collègue était plus léger qu'il le croyait. Les deux hommes marchèrent jusqu'à l'hôpital où ils virent Dino en train de se chamailler avec une infirmière, Gokudera n'était pas le seul blessé. Ils allèrent à l'accueil. La tête de la dame ne faisait pas un pli. Des médecins prirent Gokudera. Le gardien de la pluie posa une main sur la tête du Tsuna et lui sourit doucement.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour lui, les médecins vont s'occuper de lui.

-De ma faute, il s'est blessé.

-Mah, il ira bien, Ryohei viendra avec ces flammes et pouf, cela sera oublié.

-Cette journée va me rendre dingue Takeshi. J'ai envie de rentrer et de te serrer jusqu'à le sommeil vienne me prendre.

-Tsuna, je te comprends, allez dis-toi qu'on peut rentrer.

-Pas sûr que Hibari le prenne bien.

-Mah, je m'occupe de lui, n'ai aucune crainte.

Tsuna caressa la joue de Takeshi avant de lui voler un chaste baiser. Il serra doucement le corps du sportif contre lui. Il profita pour le coller un peu avant que l'infirmière viennent les engueuler sévèrement pour le manque de tenue dans son hôpital. Ils rirent doucement et se mirent sur les sièges prévus pour ceux qui attendaient des nouvelles de leurs proches. Le gardien de la pluie glissait sa main dans celle du garçon aux cheveux bruns en souriant comme il avait l'habitude. Les deux garçons se regardèrent un moment ainsi jusqu'à ce que l'infirmière s'occupant de Gokudera vienne jusqu'à eux en se raclant bruyamment la gorge. Ils sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers la dame en rougissant.

-Votre ami est gravement brûlé, il sera sous les soins d'un médecin compétant, vous pouvez renter chez vous les jeunes. Faites attention à vous surtout.

-Merci, nous reviendrons pour le voir.

-Il y a intérêt. Bonne route.

Yamamoto posa une main sur l'épaule de Tsuna qui sursauta. Il sourit en voyant qu'il s'agissait là de son amoureux. Il s'avançait vers la sortie. Takeshi voyait bien qu'il était nerveux. Il avait fait de son mieux pour affronter les épreuves qui lui donnaient les Vongola. Lui s'amusait un peu, il caressa les cheveux de ce jeune homme apeuré. Il vit Mukuro approcher, il se sentait près à l'affronter si les faits l'exigeaient. Ce dernier approchait avec un sourire mauvais sur le visage. Il sourit face à cette apparition, mais se préparait au pire dans sa tête, avant de se rassurer en voyant qu'il voulait lui parler. Il garda le sourire. Il sentit la main du gardien de la brume se poser sur son épaule.

-Oya, Takeshi ça te dirait un plan à trois ?

-Mah, je ne pense pas que Tsuna soit d'accord et moi aussi, tu m'en vois navré Mukuro.

-Hum, alors je me vois dans l'obligation de te voler afin de le faire mien.

-Je ne vais pas te laisser faire Mukuro.

-Je m'en doutais.

Takeshi vit qu'il sortait son trident de nul part, quant à lui, il avait gardé son arme sous la main. Il sourit et fit face au gardien de la brume, après le gardien des Nuages, il trouvait qu'une combat de plus ou du moins, tout ce qui comptait ce qui passe tous les deux ce test afin que les Vongola les laissent un peu tranquille et qui vivent leur amour pleinement. Mais à peine commencer la bataille que Tsuna s'interposait entre eux, ses mains gantées de son arme. Il sourit et rangeait son arme. Le voir en mode dernière volonté n'annonçait rien de bon.

-Cela suffit maintenant vous deux. Takeshi, tu t'es assez battu et toi Mukuro. Je n'ai aucun sentiment pour toi autre que l'amitié.

-Je ne veux pas de ton amitié, je veux ton corps.

-Hiiiiii !

-Mukuro, tu désires son corps, car Tsuna t'attire juste physiquement. Je suis sûr qu'il y a une personne dont tu veux plus jouer avec.

-Oya, bien joué gamin, je vais embêter cette chère alouette. Mais je te volerai Tsunayoshi, Takeshi Yamamoto.

-Je serai là pour le défendre.

-J'y compte bien.

Tsuna lâcha un soupir quand il vit partir Mukuro vers l'école. Il manqua de tomber, mais Takeshi le rattrapait en extrême vitesse. Il sourit et se tenait à lui. Il était épuisé, cette journée avait été longue, il voulait rentrer, pourtant il restait de longues heures avant le coucher du soleil. Il marcha aux côtés du gardien de la pluie avec prudence, après tout le chemin était semé d'embûches. Le parrain ne fut pas surpris que Lambo commence à le menacer parce qu'il lui manquait, il voulait jouer aux jeux vidéos avec le gardien de la foudre. Il vit Yamamoto lui donner quelques bonbons, le gamin tout content remerciait à sa manière. Il rit doucement en les voyants ainsi. Bien qu'il soit un gamin prétentieux, comme le Ryohei du futur, son amant semblait avoir le truc avec les enfants. Il se dit qu'avec lui l'adoption serait facile. Le Japon était un pays bien conservateur, malgré les tendances populaire qui affirmait le contraire. Il arrivait à la maison. Quelle surprise de voir non seulement son père, mais aussi sa mère. Même chez son petit ami, il n'aurait pas la paix. Il regarde ce dernier avec une moue qu'il espérait finisse par faire pencher le manieur de katana de son côté. Ce dernier lui sourit et s'approcha de son oreille.

-Ne t'en fais pas tout ira bien Tsuna, on doit les affronter.

Tsuna hocha la tête positivement la tête avant de s'installer près du père de Takeshi qui comme son fils avait adopté un sourire quasi-permanent sur le visage. Il se sentit un peu plus à l'aise à ses côtés, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de rougir comme une tomate. Il se mit à bonne distance de sa mère et son père qui riaient joyeusement. Il se dandinait en pensant ce que sa mère allait encore lui sortir comme énormité. Il se mordit les lèvres.

-Mon petit Tsuna est un adulte à présent. Ta mère doit te parler.

-Tsuna chéri, fait attention à toi, il parait qu'il y a un virus étrange qui cours dans les environs, faut que ton petit ami fasse gaffe lui aussi. Et surtout vous protégez, c'est important, n'oubliez pas.

-Oui, maman, le papa de Takeshi nous l'as dit.

-Dans ce cas, merci monsieur.

-C'est que je n'ai pas envie d'être grand-père avant l'heure.

-Mais c'est mignon les enfants.

-Ils ont leurs études, je n'ai pas envie que mon fils soit un sans diplôme comme son père.

-Je comprends.

La mère de Tsuna posait sa main sur le bras du père de ce dernier. Le jeune parrain se tortillait un peu de sa place. Il rougit et sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, il vit qu'il s'agissait du père de Yamamoto. Il sourit à ce dernier et se rassurait un peu, ce n'était discussion bénigne, après, il pourrait se retrouver seul avec Takeshi. Il sentit une chaleur monter en lui. Il bougeait à nouveau de sa place. Ce qui enclenchait les rires des adultes. Il baissait la tête complètement gêner par ce qui arrivait. Il sentit une caresse dans ses cheveux, il baissa encore plus le nez. Il entendit que quelqu'un se levait, il regardait de qui il s'agissait. Il vit que c'était le restaurateur.

-Je vais préparer le dîner.

-Monsieur, laissez-moi vous aider.

-Ne vous en faites pas madame. Les enfants, faites vos devoirs puis prenez une bonne douche, vous en avez besoin. Pas trop de bêtises durant tout ce temps.

-Mah, aucun souci Papa.

-Allez file, Takeshi.

Takeshi se levait soulevant un peu son petit ami par la suite, il lui sourit avant de prendre sa main. Il vit que le jeune homme tremblait encore. Le pauvre garçon avait besoin d'un bon moment seul. Il le conduisait doucement à leur chambre. Il installait sur le futon le jeune parrain qui rougissait d'autant plus. Il s'approchait de ce dernier et l'enlaçait avec tendresse. Il le regardait doucement avant d'ouvrir la porte coulissante qui donnait vers l'extérieur. Il posait un léger un baiser sur les lèvres de l'homme qu'il aime et sorti la table.

-Bon, on a des devoirs à faire.

-Takeshi, tu crois qu'on a réussi ?

-On le saura à la fin de tout cela.

-Grand frère Takeshi a raison grand frère Tsuna.

-Fuuta ?

-Je suis là pour vous aider, ne t'en fais pas grand frère, je dormirai ailleurs que dans cette chambre. Qui plus est Takeshi et vous-même, vous avez fait vos preuves pour vous occupez des enfants

-Je suis là pour vous épauler dans la dernière épreuve demain matin.

-Takeshi ?

-Mah, laissons-le.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : L'univers ainsi que les personnage appartiennent à Akira Amano.

Notes : Les dernier chapitre, enfin ! Il m'as donné du fil à retordre celui-là. Comme promis précédemment, je ferai un épilogue, une jolie fin en happy end, ce n'est pas dans cette histoire que je finirai par un drame. J'ai adoré faire cette série, elle m'as permis d'agrandir mes chapitre, ce qui risque d'être appréciable pour les futures œuvres que je souhaite faire. A une prochaine, j'espère, merci à ceux qui suivent cette histoire.

* * *

Tsuna vit Fuuta sortir de la chambre. Il allait se coller à Takeshi qui le serrait affectueusement dans ses bras. Ils se mirent à ranger leurs affaires avant de filer sous la douche où leurs corps se touchèrent. Les deux firent de leur mieux pour ne pas aller trop loin dans cet endroit, le lendemain serait dur pour eux. Ils descendirent au rez-de-chaussée pour manger en compagnie de toute la famille et les gosses qui s'étaient mis à habiter chez sa mère. Ce qui fait que le jeune parrain du arrêté à plusieurs reprises les gamins qui se coursaient dans la demeure des Yamamoto qui rirent de bon cœur en voyant le jeune homme courant dans tous les sens. Il était content que malgré la journée de malade mental qu'ils avaient passé, Takeshi restait le même. C'est avec un plaisir infini que les deux garçons allèrent dormir ensemble, non sans quelques baisers avant de s'endormir. Ils sourirent doucement et se laissèrent emporter dans le monde des rêves. A cet instant quelqu'un posait un appareil sur la tête de Tsuna et de Yamamoto permettant de diriger leurs rêves à tous les deux.

Dans le monde des rêves, Le jeune parrain fut projeté dans cette immense prairie balayée par le vent, seul le ciel lui fait face, par contre Yamamoto était dans un paysage pluvieux. Tous les deux représentant leurs éléments.

Un fin sourire se peignait sur le visage de l'ombre qui avait enfilé les masques. Des bruits de touches se firent entendre dans la pièce. Fuuta alerté par le bruit tenta de l'arrêter, mais cette personne était trop forte pour lui, il retrouvait dans un phase où il devait demander de l'aide à Mukuro ou Chrome, il espérait tomber sur la gardienne de son grand frère de cœur. Il sorti rapidement de la maison courant de tout son être laissant finir l'homme ses manipulations. Il plongeait les deux amoureux dans un monde onirique comment, leur paysage se muant en un labyrinthe fait de mur presque blanc. L'homme sourit son plan était en marche.

Tsuna posait ses mains sur les murs, ils étaient complètement gelés. Il frissonnait de tout son long et avançait comme il pouvait dans cette atmosphère pensante, il ne sentait pas du tout cette épreuve, en plus son imagination lui faisait apparaître de Reborn plus vrai que nature qui lui tirait dessus. Il évitait certains projectiles avec aisance, d'autres, il se les prenait, mais au lieu de passer en mode dernière volonté comme toutes ces fois où il s'était fait tirer dessus, il saignait, il couinait et s'appuyait sur les murs qui dissipèrent très lentement ses blessures. Il avançait péniblement, évitant quelques projectiles de son ancien professeur multiplier par cent. Il arrivait dans une section vide. Il vit un fauteuil, il vit Giotto lui faire signe. Que faisait le primo ici, c'est là qu'il se rendait compte qu'il rêvait, il s'installait aux côtés du blond. Nerveux, il le regardait, ce dernier lui sourit doucement.

-Cela fait un moment Decimo, tu passes le fameux test je parie.

-Comment ?

-Mon gardien de la brume a trouvé amusant de mettre au défi mon amour pour cette japonaise.

-Vous avez réussi ?

-Bien sûr. Mais ne vous en faites pas cette pièce est sans danger, parlez-moi de cette personne qui a volé votre cœur.

-Comment sans danger ?

-Protégés par nos liens sanguins.

-Je dois retrouver Takeshi, il est danger.

-Une sage décision, Decimo, bonne route.

Tsuna se levait et quittait la pièce rassurante, pour retourner dans ce labyrinthe froid et dangereux, si Takeshi était blessé, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Il avançait la boule au ventre. Ses mains touchant le mur, il n'était plus blessé. Il tombait sur un Gola Mosca le poursuivant. Il se mit en mode dernière volonté en un instant et défaisait le robot en quelques coups. Il se posait sur le sol. Comment allait son amoureux, comment se débrouillait-il. Il ne le savait pas. Il lâchait un soupir las.

Yamamoto de son côté était de l'autre côté de ce dédale impressionnant, il sourit en voyant bien que son katana n'arrivait pas à entamer les limites des couloirs. Il avançait dans la direction que les murs semblaient vouloir lui faire prendre. Il rit doucement en voyant un Squallo plus vrai que nature se jeter avec l'arme en avant, il se battait avec ardeur. Il finit par le vaincre avec son sourire sur le visage avançant jusqu'à une illusion de sa mère. Il alla à ses côtés doucement. Il se sentait presque triste, mais il pensait à retrouver Tsuna. Le jeune homme devait avoir plus de mal avec ce rêve des plus étranges.

-Maman ?

-Mon fils, quel est cet endroit horrible, ça crient, ça brûle, je ne suis pas à ma place ici, tu as tellement grandi, le portrait de ton père. Je suis fière de toi. Continue ton chemin.

-Merci Maman, je t'aime.

-Moi aussi, fils.

Takeshi avançait affrontant les ennemis qui lui faisaient face, même une illusion Genkishi plus que réaliste qu'il avait du mal à défaire, car comme celui d'origine, il était bien trop malsain pour Takeshi puisse le battre si facilement. Il passait un moment avant de voir des cheveux bruns le fuir. Il se mit à courir.

-Tsuna ! Attends-moi !

Les cheveux bruns continuaient à le fuir rapidement, il continuait à poursuivre cette masse de cheveux qui le fuyait jusqu'à tomber sur Tsuna blessé de partout, il ne vit pas que c'était une illusion. Il se jetait à ses pieds et tentait de le réveiller de diverses manières différentes, sans oser la plus personnelle. Il rougit rien que d'y penser. Il continuait pour réveiller l'illusion qui finit par se lever et lui planter un couteau le de le torse. Il retint un cri de douleur. Le gardien de la pluie sourit et caressait les cheveux de l'illusion.

-Je suis tout à toi Tsuna.

-Takeshi !

C'était le véritable Tsuna qui venait d'arriver Paniqué, il allait voir Yamamoto dont le torse était ensanglanté, il pleura comme un gamin. Il posait la main de Takeshi sur les murs sans succès. Il se mordait les lèvres. Il ne voulait pas qu'il meurt. Comment allait-il faire sans lui à ces côtés. Il vit le sourire de Takeshi sur ses lèvres. Le jeune parrain lui volait doucement un baiser. Il allait chercher la langue de son petit qui lui répondait doucement, sur le point de rendre son souffle dans son rêve. Puis une lumière aveuglante, accompagnée de voix venait déranger cette scène dramatique, obligeant Reborn à se montrer en compagnie de Spanner.

Les deux hommes se réveillèrent en sursaut. Le souffle court et se regardèrent. Ils s'observèrent un moment, chacun réalisant qu'il avait rien, le rêve qu'ils avaient eu a été programmé par une machine bien faite. Ils se jetèrent dans les bras se serrant comme si c'était la chose la plus importante de leur vie, vite interrompue par quelques coups du tuteur de Tsuna qui avait un peu grandi depuis qu'il avait disparu, sans sa malédiction, il pouvait reprendre une vie plus ou moins normale.

-Ciaossu, Tsuna, cela fait un moment. Ciaossu, Takeshi.

-Yo.

-Félicitation pour votre épreuve surprise, elle remonte à la première génération.

-Ahaha, je m'en doutais. Ce jeu était amusant, bien que j'ai failli laisser Tsuna, je n'aime pas trop cela.

-Toujours égal à toi-même. Je sais que tu as peur pas besoin de faire semblant avec moi Takeshi.

-Toujours aussi perspicace, gamin.

-On ne devient pas meilleur hitman du monde en ayant un peu de jugeote, Takeshi.

-Bien, aujourd'hui, sonne le glas de votre dernière épreuve.

Les deux hommes se tinrent la main doucement. Tsuna tremblant de tout son être. La main de Takeshi avait beau le rassurer un peu, il ne sentait pas cette épreuve, surtout suite à ce rêve des plus étrange. Il serrait la main de cet homme qu'il aimait. Il vit son sourire, cette expression qui lui allait bien que la douleur qu'il avait vue lors du songe qu'avais mis en scène Reborn aidé de Spanner. Déjà dans le futur ces deux-là s'étaient trouvés. Le jeune parrain suivit son gardien de la pluie qui lui conduisaient dans une salle de réception, tout le monde était là, même Gokura aux côtés de Belphégor, ils étaient bien arrangés. Il sourit en les voyants tous les deux. Leurs blessures les empêchant de se sauter dessus. Ils montèrent sur l'estrade. Le mini-professeur fit son entrée à ce moment.

-Ciaossu, bienvenue au mariage du Vongola dixième du nom.

-Quoi ?!

Yamamoto se mit à rire avant de frotter les cheveux du jeune boss. Ce dernier bougeait beaucoup, évitant comme il pouvait les félicitations des gens qui virent à eux. Il était rouge comme une tomate. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que leur dernière épreuve était un mariage qu'il n'avait pas prévu avant quelques années, il aimait Takeshi pourtant. Juste c'était trop tôt pour cela. Il paniquait, mais acceptait les boniments de la plupart des gens. C'était sans compter sur Xanxus qui traitait de déchet et Mukuro qui tentait encore d'embrasser le dixième parrain. Ce dernier était assommé par un Byauran tout sourire. Il allait chercher des marshmallows avec le gardien de la brume sous le bras. Rassuré que cela ne soit que cela, le possesseur des flammes du ciel se détendait un peu et fit un câlin à cet homme qui avait pris son cœur. Il continuait un moment la fête, quand Reborn fit son apparition en prêtre. Il voulait fuir, mais Léon transformé en corde le stoppait. Même sans malédiction, son professeur restait féroce. Il s'éclaircissait la voix bruyamment, cessant tout brouhaha dans la pièce. Le parrain ravalait sa salive, il sentait le coup foireux arriver à deux cents mètres. Il ne voulait pas non plus laisser Takeshi s'occuper de tout. Il se mordit la lèvre.

-Nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui pour réunir deux êtres, dans l'amour comme la haine. Dans le sang et la sueur et surtout pour leur vie entière. En effet notre cher Giannini aidé par notre cher Shamal a fait que c'était possible que notre cher dixième du nom puisse avoir un héritier, ce médicament a été testé en avant première par Belphégor, bien sûr ce dernier n'était pas au courant.

C'est ainsi qu'il évitait les couteaux lancés par un blondinet en colère. Car comme prévu par Reborn se dernier n'avait pas voulu avoir des enfants, encore moins de cette manière, pourquoi avait fallu qu'il soit le dominé dans cette relation. Yamamoto portait Tsuna et le menait loin des projectiles qui cessèrent juste au vomissement du prince déchu. Il frottait ses cheveux avant d'aider le jeune parrain à se remettre de ses émotions. Le pauvre, apprendre qu'il pouvait enfanter le laissait sans voix. Il retournait sur l'estrade, les jambes jouant des claquettes.

-J'en étais où ? Ah oui, enfanter. Donc nos deux garçons vont construire une nouvelle génération de Vongola. Monsieur Yamamoto, père de notre marié a exigé que nos deux loustics attendent d'avoir fini leurs études, néanmoins conaissant Tsunaze, ça prendra au moins dix ans, cela leur laissera le temps de se connaître en tant que Mari et Femme ?

-Hi ! Femme ?!

-On sait que c'est toi le dominé Tsunaze.

-N'importe quoi. Takeshi peut être très bien le dominé.

-Hum, faudra un médicament pour lui aussi... Giannini !

-Tout de suite monsieur Reborn.

-Hi !

Les cris de Tsuna résonnèrent dans toute la salle qui se mit à rire en le voyant aussi troublé. Il tentait de trouver une solution afin que Takeshi ne soit pas comme lui, maudit à être une poule pondeuse pour les mafieux. Même si cette idée de donner la vie était séduisante, pour eux, leur avenir. Il rougissait à cette seule pensée. Il serrait la main de Takeshi, mais ce dernier avalait sans broncher le médicament donné avec son sourire. Il se penchait vers lui.

-Je suis même paré à porter le premier si tu le souhaites, mon amour.

Tsuna se mit à rougir comme un fou. Il se cachait comme il pouvait derrière ses mains. Il câlinait son homme, enfin, il pouvait vivre. La soirée touchait à sa fin, et les gens commencèrent à soulever les amoureux afin de les conduire dans une chambre d'un hôtel proche. Il rougit en voyant qu'il s'agissait du cliché de la suite nuptiale qu'il avait de nombreuses fois dans les fils que sa mère regardait. Il poussait un léger hurlement avant de se réfugier dans la salle de bains. Le rire de Yamamoto se fit entendre. Il frappa à la porte de cette dernière, effrayé, il restait dans la pièce. Alors patiemment, le gardien de la pluie attendait que son mari daigne sortir. Maintenant qu'il savait que tout deux pouvait porter la vie, il avait peur d'être sous le courroux du père du manieur de katana. Il restait donc cet endroit un moment avant de fouiller les tiroirs, un peu curieux, il tombait sur des préservatifs, apeuré, il sortit de la pièce et se réfugiait dans les bras de Takeshi. Il le câlinait doucement en silence, juste son sourire sur ses lèvres et une main dans les cheveux bruns du jeune homme. Elle déposait un baiser sur le sommet du crâne du jeune homme. Il savait que le jeune homme aurait peur. Il respirait à fond et déposait un bisou sur la joue du jeune parrain. Il ne se calmait pas, il tenait dans sa main un préservatif, il était tout rouge, quand bien même il aimait Takeshi, il savait comment s'y prendre avec cette chose étrange et un peu gluante. Il la tendait à son amoureux sans un mot. Il rit doucement.

-Tu veux quand même le faire ? Ne te force pas Tsuna.

-Faudra que je m'habitue à ce genre de choses pendant le temps de nos études, mais je ne sais pas comment ça se met...

-Ce soir, tu seras au-dessus, je vais te montrer. Regarde bien. Surtout profite.

-Merci Takeshi, tu es vraiment le mari idéal.

-Et je suis tout à toi.

Ils s'embrassèrent avec fureur, si bien qu'ils se séparèrent à court de souffle. Ils se sourient et allèrent sur le lit. Leurs mains se faisant de plus en plus sensuelles, touchant les points sensibles de leur partenaire. Ils gémirent en concert avant que les doigts du gardien de la pluie insistèrent sur la verge de son compagnon afin, qu'elle soit bien dure.

-D'abord, le membre doit être en érection...

-Takeshi... Arrête, je vais finir par venir...

-Ce n'est pas le but actuel, regarde ce que je fais.

Takeshi pinçait le sommet du préservatif et se déroulait sur le membre du boss. Il sentit une sensation de fraîcheur sur pénis. Il se collait à Takeshi qui sourit avant de l'allonger sur le lit. Il commençait à doigter un peu en gémissant. Le jeune homme un peu craintif avançait la main sur le torse de son amant. Il se mordait les lèvres. Le gardien de la pluie sourit et commençait à descendre doucement sur le membre dur de son mari. Il avait un peu mal. Mais il se sentait bien en ce moment. Yamamoto sourit et embrassait tendrement son amoureux. Il attendait un moment avant de bouger un peu de lui. La sensation chez Tsuna était tout simplement extraordinaire, il avait failli venir dès les premiers mouvements de hanches. Il se retenait et profitait de ce moment. Cette sensation dans cette chair qu'on pénètre, il en gémissait de plaisir, se sentant bien un homme. Il commençait à bouger ses hanches pour accentuer son plaisir et finissait par venir en criant. Ils se stoppèrent un moment.

-C'était bien... C'est donc ce que tu ressentais tout ce temps ?

-Un peu près, je me suis senti privilégié, je suis ton homme, tu es le mien. Alors qu'il y a plus beau que moi, plus intelligent.

-Je t'aime pour ce que tu es, je suis moi-même un peu stupide, on forme un couple d'idiots.

Le rire de Yamamoto se fit entendre, il s'enlevait de l'endroit où il était et serrait tout contre son cœur. Tsuna se blottit dans ses bras avec un sourire. Il rougit et se collait à lui jusqu'à s'endormir, légèrement épuisé par tous ces événements. Il dormait paisiblement contre la peau nue de son amoureux. Ce dernier se plaisait à regarder avant de fermer les yeux à son tour.

Ils réveillèrent le lendemain, le calme régnait dans la pièce. Tsuna baillait en couvrant sa bouche du plat de sa main. Il sentit sur ses genoux un poids. Encore mal réveillé, il découvrait un cadeau posé sur ces derniers. Il penchait la tête avant de défaire le nœud et immédiatement un jeune chien lui sautait au visage. Le parrain se mit à hurler avant de calmer en sentant les petites pattes de l'animal.

-Takeshi, tu es sérieux ?

-Il sera un peu comme enfant avant d'en avoir un à nous.

-Mais tu sais que j'ai un peu peur des chien.

-Il t'as choisi comme maître. C'est un Shiba Inu, un chien fidèle, mais pas autant que l'Akita qui n'as qu'un seul maître.

-D'accord. Mais il peut arrêter de me baver dessus ?

-Oui, donne-lui un nom avant.

Tsuna fit la moue doucement avant de caresser doucement l'animal. Ce dernier aboyait comme un bien-heureux et se collait au jeune homme.

-Toi, je te promets que je ferai de toi le meilleur chien.

-Mon mari est formidable.

-Ton homme est surtout gentil.

-C'est une raison pour laquelle je t'aime.

Ils s'embrassèrent discrètement avant de se serrer oubliant un peu le chien qui attendait sagement pour avoir son câlin. Il obtenait ce dernier du parrain. Bien qu'il et peur du chien de la voisine de sa mère, celui-là était tout sauf agressif.

-Takeshi, tu es vraiment incroyable, jamais j'aurais cru avoir un chien un jour. Je vais t'appeler Shiro, parce que tu es tout blanc.

Yamamoto rit et serrait son mari. Ils sortirent avec le chien et se dirent qu'après ces épreuves, il restait qu'à garder envie le cercle d'amis qui se formait autour du jeune parrain, tous les jours. Quand on sait le caractère de certains, ce n'est pas une chose évidente. Mais Tsuna savait qu'au moindre geste, Takeshi serrait là pour lui. Et il savait qu'il aurait des enfants un jour ou l'autre... Il ravalait sa salive. Il ne voulait pas savoir quand, ça lui faisait peur. Ses tremblements furent calmés par Shiro qui lui léchait la main tendrement. Il aimait ce chien.


End file.
